


Shouyou 2.0

by AyameMine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Artificial Intelligence, M/M, Nothing but angst, You thought wrong, pure angst, you thought it would be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyameMine/pseuds/AyameMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has everything. A successful law firm and a nice house. There is only one thing that could possibly bother him and that is his mother. Get in a relationship Tobio! I want grandchildren before I die. Did his mother even call for something that was actually important?</p><p>No.</p><p>Kageyama wanted natural beauty. Unfortunately it was hard to find that stuff today. Some of the most beautiful women Kageyama had met were Aoba Johsai created AI at random parties. But it happens that one day after a board meeting, Kageyama was sent out to 'support local business' and 'make a good face for the company'. Of course, Kageyama doesn't need any organic soap, so why not go for a coffee? </p><p>There he meets the most alluring person, or should I say AI. HS1.0. But it might not work out. I mean, who writes KaGAYYYYYYYama on a coffee cup?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Supporting terrible spelling

Kageyama stepped out of the board room and walked down to his office, his face displaying an ugly frown. Laying people off was never easy, but they weren't performing properly. Why should he pay those who take breaks? Kageyama stalked into his office and slammed the door shut, the sound echoing throughout the top floor. He flung himself onto the chair and spun around a couple times. A moment later, the door swung open and a faceless AI walked in. Black hair, cut in a short office worker's bob, sunken brown eyes, a typical business suit. The AI placed a folder on Kageyama's desk before bowing.

"Date Technical Developments has sent over their latest AI catalogue. The 34th floor investments has asked for new AIs. They are down to one functional and three customs."

Kageyama nodded and waved the AI away. She left as plainly as she came, walking completely straight, her typical leather heels clicking in a typical way. Kageyama stared at her until the door closed. Where was the natural beauty that the world was supposed to have? Some of the most beautiful women Kageyama had ever met had been Aoba Johsai AI corporation created. Kageyama grabbed the folder and pulled the catalogue out of it. He began nonchalantly flipping through the pages, barely looking. Date Tech made very plain, but hardworking AI. Kageyama knew he could just put in miscellaneous order numbers and it would work out fine. Then something caught his eyes. A 'collector's corner ad'. Some old lady wanted a HN1.0, also known as a Hinata Natsu model 1.0. Apparently if you found the HS1.0, the Shouyou/older brother, the Natsu model would be nearby. Joy, who knew?! Kageyama slapped the catalogue down on the desk and picked up the phone, calling AI management.

"Hello, AI management section." A smooth and kind voice came through. Kageyama relaxed immediately.

"Kiyoko, this is Kageyama. Can you call up Date Technical and order 300 functional AI. Gender doesn't matter. Just make sure they work."

"Of course. I'll send over sales reports later."

Kageyama hung up and reclined in his chair. Moments later, his personal cellphone rang. Kageyama looked at it for a moment before leaving it to ring. Moments later, the voicemail rang through.

"Tobio! Stop ignoring my phone calls! Can't a mother talk to her son every once in awhile?! I want grandkids before I die and will send your profile in for a marriage meeting!"

Kageyama sighed and walked over to the office window. Several stories below, people were walking on the streets. Kageyama watched and tried to guess which ones were AI. Sometimes it was obvious, some were too beautiful while others were too plain. Another way to tell was if they repeated or said the same things over and over again. Those AIs were customs, programmed to only do one thing. Often they were salvaged from broken functionals, who could do whatever they wanted. At the moment, Kageyama could spot one custom. It was a young woman with short black hair, smiling and wishing people good morning. At 12 she would switch to 'Good afternoon!', then she would sense the sun setting, automatically changing to 'Good night!". Her existence was sad. 

A knock sounded at the door.

"Kageyama-san, I'm coming in."

Another AI walked in. It was one Kageyama knew well. Her name was Hana Misaki, a personal assistant of his. She had been a victory gift after a long lawsuit. So, she had expensive software and brighter looks. 

"What are you even doing?! You have a meeting with the Media Relations section in 15 minutes. Maybe you should, oh I don't know, prepare some materials?!"

Kageyama glared at her and she glared back. 

"Pull yourself together! Runa had to assemble your materials for you! Don't give her such a hard time, okay?!"

Kageyama nodded and slid on his suit jacket, exiting the office. Hana followed behind him silently. They stepped into the elevator and rode to the floor they needed, then got off. Kageyama walked into the conference room and sat at the head of the table. The room quickly silenced and the meeting started.

"The purpose of this meeting is to address a severe problem. We are a massive AI company that controls much of the business in this town. Lately the website axmiyagi.com has been accusing us of draining the economy and calling the CEO a reclusive totalitarian. It has a sizeable base of supporters as well, so I suggest we take action."

Someone raised their hand.

"Why don't we donate to charities?"

Kageyama watched as the employees interacted. 

"Last week we donated one million to flood relief in Thailand."

"Why don't we just shut the website down?"

"Totalitarianism confirmed."

Finally a little blonde woman put up her hand.

"Wh-why don't we ju-just make him g-go out for coffee once a day o-or something?"

Everyone stared at the girl for a second before turning back to papers.

'I think that's a great idea. Go out for coffee at a local shop, buy a book at a local store."

Everyone turned to Kageyama.

"Any objections sir?"

Kageyama stayed silent, so Hana stepped in.

"Kageyama will be going out for coffee right now. Meeting adjourned."

Everyone gathered their things and left, Kageyama going quite quickly. He grabbed his jacket, scarf and briefcase before heading out. Hana waved at him as he walked by. Kageyama reached the bottom floor where he was greeted respectfully. Then he left the building, stepping into the autumn air. The custom AI by the door recognized him and gave him the typical warm smile and a "Good morning!", complete with a wave. Kageyama nodded to her and headed off, walking in no particular direction. Eventually he reached a cozy looking coffee shop. There was barely any customers inside, so Kageyama went in. A bell jingled as the door shut behind him. Moments later, he was greeted by a boy with ginger hair.

"Welcome to Cafe Karasuno. Do you want to order anything?"

The voice was loud and bright, waking Kageyama from whatever haze he had been in. 

"Um.. Ya. Could I have maybe a..."

The ginger looked at him with expectant brown eyes.

"Coffee, tea, frappuccino? You want it, we most likely have it."

Kageyama blushed a bit and looked away, covering it with a cough. The ginger was so cute!

"A large black coffee please."

The boy looked at him again, with the 'look'.

"Anything else?"

Kageyama felt pink taint his cheeks. "Um. NO!"

The no came out way more brash and rude than Kageyama intended. The boy behind the counter looked a bit irritated, but rarely showed it.

"What name should I put on the cup?"

"Kageyama."

The ginger nodded and went to grab a cup and sharpie. He wrote something on the cup and went to fill it with coffee. Moments later, a man with ash hair entered the rear of the counter. He walked by the ginger and read the cup, smacking the ginger on the head and telling him to be nice. Then he poured a cup of tea and proceeded to the back again. The ginger came to the front and handed Kageyama a disposable cup. 

"There you go."

Kageyama looked at the ginger's name tag.

"Thank you, Hinata."

Hinata gave him a mischievous grin before running to the back. Now, what had he written on the cup?

Stupid KaGAYYYYYama

Kageyama almost crushed the cup. That little!

Kageyama left the cafe and headed back to his office. Once again, the AI woman greeted him. Kageyama nodded again and went back inside. Hana was waiting inside the door.

"Welcome back. How was coffee?"

"Fine. What else do I have to do today?"

Hana settled in and walked beside Kageyama.

"You have a call from Aoba Johsai's CEO. Then a few ideas have been submitted. Everything should be on your desk. After that, go home."

Kageyama nodded again. "As for you, do whatever you do when I'm not around."

Hana nodded and looked at Kageyama.

"Sir, could I make a request to take a day to charg-."

Hana's eyes went empty and she slumped over, Kageyama managing to catch her with one arm. He sighed and set her down lightly. 

"What a pain. Just charge whenever. Runa is here for a reason."

Kageyama left Hana in the hallway and headed to his office. He picked up the phone and dialed AI relations.

"AI relations, Michimiya speaking."

"MH7.0 needs charge and is in the top floor hallway."

"She will be retrieved right away."

Kageyama hung up that line and switched to the next.

"Hello?"

"TOBIO-CHAN! I HAVE BEEN WAITING BY THIS PHONE FOR AN HOUR ALREADY!"

Kageyama winced. "What do you want Oikawa?"

"Never one for socials, are you? Anyways, Aoba is having a party. You are invited. You better come. We also released a few new AIs and I saw that one of your receptionist has been decommissioned~."

Kageyama looked out his window and across the street, where Oikawa was looking back at him with a smile.

"So, I recommend you invest in our NM1.7. Nametsu Mai. She's got the cheerful and good humor OS."

Kageyama racked his brain for that name. It sounded familiar. Wait Nametsu Mai?!

"Oikawa, don't model your new AI after Date Tech's media relations head! That would seriously put ridiculous amounts of stress on your own."

"Damn, how'd you figure it out? It's alright. We only made ten. Limited edition naturally. Buy one now, we only have one left anyways. High quality OS, unlimited warranty, decent pric-"

"Okay I get it. How much do you want for her?"

"20000 yen."

Kageyama sighed and wrote down the price. "I'll talk to Kiyoko about it later."

"Ahhh, the cousin?! Can I make an AI for her?"

"No. Oikawa, is that all you needed?"

"Hmm. My mom has a friend looking for a HN1.0. She even has an ad in the Date Tech catalogue. Have you seen one? She's willing to pay A LOT for it."

"No."

"Not even a Shouyou brother?"

Images of Hinata flashed through Kageyama's mind. He definitely wasn't an AI though. AIs usually didn't have the capacity to be rude unless they were high budget. That cafe was the exact opposite of high budget.

"No."

Kageyama heard Oikawa sigh on the other end. "Well, contact the number in the ad if you do. Bye then."

"Bye."

Kageyama hung up. There was a few papers and reports on his desk that he later looked at.

Buying up KITADAI software company.

Employee exchange with Aoba Johsai.

Yugioka's dysfunctional AIs.

 

He approved KITADAI and employee exchange with Aoba Johsai. Then he read the Yugioka report. Yugioka had made the Hinata models. There was ten sets made apparently. Eight out of ten sets have been scrapped. One of the two sets left are living in America with an aged couple. The other set is doing the same in Germany. But apparently there was an eleventh set that had been sold at a deal price. Yugioka was recalling this set now due to extreme OS issues. Again, images of Hinata flashed through Kageyama's mind. There was no way he was one. No way. If so, where was the Natsu model? If the Shouyou or the Natsu separated, they would automatically shut down until brought back together. Hinata had been moving about just fine. He was totally a human. Kageyama shook his head, but the thought kept returning.

What if the guy you fell in love with today was an AI?

Kageyama decided there was only one way to find out for sure.

He would return to Cafe Karasuno tomorrow for coffee too.

Maybe this time Hinata would write his name properly too.


	2. Love isn't a walk in the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mischief and awkward Kageyama. Eventually some motherly Suga, accompanied by a crazy woman at a park.

Kageyama walked into the business building. Hana was waiting by the door. She immediately bowed to him.

 

"I'm sorry for dying in the middle of the day." Then she stood back up again. "But I do hope you didn't Runa any trouble."

 

Kageyama quietly tsked. "Take care of yourself. Runa is here for a reason. Be a bit responsible. If you keep this up you might mess up your OS."

 

Hana smiled uneasily. "Alright. Now, you have a phone conference with a few CEOs in about half an hour. After that, some papers and proposals. Oh, and don't forget local business."

 

Kageyama continued walking and entered his office, dropping his things on an expensive mahogany chair. Hana had not followed. Kageyama sighed in relief before sitting down at his desk and picking up the phone. There was already a few people on the line, Kageyama quickly distinguishing a few.

 

Futakuchi Kenji, co-CEO of Date Technical developments. Aone, the other CEO disliked talking, but he was probably on the line as well. Kageyama could also hear Moniwa Kaname, who was Business Developments head. Truthfully though, he was only there to keep the two CEOs in line.

 

Iwaizumi Hajime, Vice President of Aoba Johsai AI Corporation. Oikawa wasn't allowed on conference calls because he irritated everyone. Iwaizumi was talking to someone in the background.

 

A few minutes later, someone clicked on the line. It was Ushijima, host of the conference call.

 

"Alright, let's get started. The purpose of this call is to talk about..."

 

The conference call dragged on for a few hours. Hana came in a few times and dropped off water, coffee and small snacks. Kageyama nibbled on them, but was very sparing. He didn't want to go to Cafe Karasuno for no reason. When the call finally ended, Kageyama had sent a few files to different departments around the building and booked a few meetings. The proposals were mostly approved, most of the papers were signed. When Kageyama had finally finished his work, it was nearing three PM. Of course, he had yet to complete his public reputation task. So, Kageyama cheerfully pulled on his jacket and grabbed his briefcase. He headed out of the office and walked to the cafe.

 

The door bell jingles as Kageyama walks in. There is a few people drinking coffees sitting down, but not packed. Hinata was working again. Kageyama walked up to the counter. Hinata raised an eyebrow at Kageyama.

 

"Same as yesterday?"

 

Kageyama nodded and blushed a bit. Hinata had remembered him. He watched as Hinata grabbed a cup and wrote something on it, quickly filling up with black coffee.

 

"Here you go. 175 yen please!"

 

Kageyama pulled out a 500 yen coin, handing it to Hinata. Hinata quickly gave Kageyama change before busying himself with a handheld device. Kageyama glanced at his cup.

 

KageYAOI

 

Kageyama glared back at Hinata, who flashed him a peace sign and a blinding smile.

  
  


The next few days were a blur. Meetings, phone calls, papers and coffee. Every day that Kageyama returned, Hinata would have a new creative insult.

 

Bakageyama

 

Kageyam Potato

 

King Potato

  
  


Kageyama got into the habit of walking home, somehow passing by Cafe Karasuno each time, hoping to get a glance of Hinata. Usually when he walked by, it was around 3:00. But today had been long and Kageyama managed to escaped Hana's iron grasp at 5:45. Kageyama walked his usual route, passing corporate building and random businesses before reaching Karasuno. This time though, Kageyama was shocked. Hinata was outside for once, sweeping. He was humming a song and minding his own business. The sidewalk was quite busy at this time, but people managed to avoid Hinata. It almost seemed like everyone knew him and respected him enough to stay out of the way. Every once in awhile, someone would stop and talk to the ginger. HInata would enthusiastically converse before waving to the person as they left. Kageyama lost track of time. He had stopped long before Hinata and had watched for quite a bit. Now he continued to walk, ready to greet Hinata. Except he stopped once again. A small girl, probably an elementary student, opened the wooden door of cafe. She had short and curly orange, about as unruly as Hinata's. Yet somehow it had been pulled into two pigtails. She was wearing a blue and navy striped shirt with a light pink knitted cardigan over it, along with yellow shorts. She was wearing two socks, mismatched and one pulled up to her knee while the other at her ankle, scrunched and wrinkled. From where Kageyama was standing, he could hear the girl yelling.

 

"Nii-chan, let's play jump rope!"

 

Hinata smiled at the girl.

 

"Nacchan, you know the rules. Later, okay?"

 

The girl pouted and watched Hinata sweep. Kageyama was warmed by this scene. But it was quickly disrupted. The white haired man who appeared every once in awhile inside the Cafe walked outside and scooped the girl up.

 

"Natsu-chan, you know better than to run outside without telling anyone."

 

The white haired man walked inside with Natsu. Hinata continued sweeping and Kageyama started walking again. He walked by Hinata who gave him a blinding smile and a wave. Kageyama tried to smile back. Instead Hinata recoiled with a look of horror on his face.

 

"Your face is scary!"

 

Kageyama scowled. "I was born with this face!"

 

Hinata smiled again and reached for Kageyama's face. He grabbed Kageyama's cheeks and pulled them out.

 

"Like this! You look fine!"

 

Hinata was trying to stifle his laughter. Kageyama pulled away.

 

"See ya!"

 

Hinata waved at Kageyama before going inside the Cafe.

 

Kageyama continued on, thinking. Hinata had a little sister. They seemed pretty close. Wait, what was the little sister's name? Natsu? Yes, that seemed about right. Wait. Natsu? The advertisement for Hinata Natsu appeared in Kageyama's mind. But what was Hinata? Was he Shouyou? Or maybe he was Hinata Izumi, or Hinata Kei. The tiny voice in the back of Kageyama's head whispered Shouyou. Kageyama shook his head and continued on walking. He would find out one day. For now, Hinata and his sister would be amazing coincidences.

  
  


The next day when Kageyama went for coffee, Hinata took his time writing on the cup. Did he perhaps, not have any insults? No sooner than this thought was finished though, did Hinata fill the cup with coffee and hand it back to Kageyama. Kageyama payed and left, Hinata waving.

 

"Have a nice day!"

 

Kageyama continued, reading the coffee cup on the way out. It was written in barely legible writing. Hinata usually had very tidy yet messy writing.

 

Kagbag

 

I was really happy when you talked to me yesterday! Stop by and talk again!

And just so you know

I was done sweeping but saw you loitering and watching me so I kept on pretending to sweep until you came by.

You have a really scary smile. If you don't force yourself to smile and it happens naturally, I think it would look better.

Hinaaaaa

PS this is my real writing. Suga forces me to take writing lessons.

PPS

4859048394 Call me

  
  


Kageyama felt his face lift into a smile. When he got back to the building, the lobby fell into a smile. Was the CEO really smiling? Hana followed him and started talking in a cheerful and friendly voice when they got into the elevator.

 

"All you have to do is sign a paper and you can leave for today! After that, go back to where ever made you so happy!"

 

Kageyama nodded and read the paper on the desk, signing it in a moment before finishing his coffee and throwing it out, then packing his briefcase and heading out into the hallway. As he stepped into the elevator with another employee, his personal cellphone rang. Kageyama answered.

 

"Tobio! You have ignored my calls for the past week! All I want are some grandchildren!"

 

"Ya. If it reassures you, I met someone."

 

Kageyama heard his mother gasp. "Who?! I need to meet this person right now!"

 

Kageyama laughed and prepared to hang up. "Not yet."

 

Then he went into his phone and found Hinata's number, which he already inserted into his contacts. Kageyama composed a quick text, trying not to sound awkward.

 

Kageyama: Hey. It's Kageyama. I got off early. Want to go somewhere?

 

Kageyama didn't let himself second guess that message, quickly pressing send. Seconds later, the typing logo popped up.

 

Hinata: KageyaaaaaNO! Sure. I can get sme time off. Could we bring Natsu?

 

Kageyama: Okay. Meet you at Karasuno?

 

Hinata: Sure

  
  


Kageyama pocketed his phone and left the building on the ground floor.

 

Unbeknownst to him, 125 floors overhead, Hana was holding a crumpled coffee cup and crying silently inside his office. She wasn't crying because she loved Kageyama. No, Hana was crying because she knew what would happen in the end and had experienced it herself.

  
  
  


Kageyama reached Cafe Karasuno five minutes later. Hinata was waiting outside with Natsu. Hinata was wearing a green peacoat and looked quite pleased. Natsu on the other hand... She was red and pouting, embarrassed and unhappy. Natsu was wearing a light pink peacoat with matching boots. How embarrassing was that?! Natsu needed to make an impression on HInata's friend. She was mature and could be in love too!

 

"Hinata! Ready to go?"

 

Hinata nodded and grabbed Natsu's hand. They started walking towards a nearby park. Once they got there, Natsu went and played on the playground. Hinata and Kageyama sat on a bench nearby, Hinata keeping a hawk's eye on Natsu. Still, they managed to hold a conversation.

 

"So how was work today?" Hinata looked at Kageyama for a moment before looking to Natsu again.

 

"It was great. I had a busy morning, but that coffee made my day. When I got back, I had nothing to do, so I left."

 

Hinata nodded. "I see."

 

Kageyama turned his head to Natsu, who was sliding down a slide happily. Unfortunately, that silent peace lasted little time. A woman locked her eyes on Natsu and started walking towards her. Kageyama saw this and so did Hinata. They both managed to get up at the same time. Hinata sprinted towards Natsu. The woman got closer.

 

"Hey sweetie! Are you a Natsu Model?"

 

Natsu stayed silent. As for Hinata, Kageyama had caught the back of coat.

 

"Stay back. I'll handle this myself."

 

Hinata watched as Kageyama walked towards Natsu and scooped her up.

 

"Masaki, what have I told you about talking to strangers?"

 

Natsu looked confused, but managed to catch on before it became obvious something was wrong.

 

"I'm sorry..."

 

Kageyama shot a menacing glare at the woman before walking away from the playground. The woman yelled at them as they walked away.

 

"Sir! I'll give you 1200000 yen for that thing! Please!"

 

Kageyama whirled around. He had a menacing look on his face.

 

"Are you telling me to sell my child to you? She is a real human being, not one of your pastimes."

 

Kageyama turned again and walked towards Hinata. Natsu pulled herself very close to Kageyama. Maybe even buried her face in Kageyama's coat and scarf. Then Natsu quietly began to cry. When the two reached Hinata, he immediately tried to pull Natsu away from Kageyama. Unfortunately Natsu would have none of that and hung on for her life. Hinata wouldn't have any of it either.

 

"Natsu, let go of Kageyama. It's rude to cling on to him like that."

 

Natsu continued crying into Kageyama's chest. Kageyama awkwardly held her and patted her back. Hinata sighed in frustration and defeat before joining Kageyama and walking away from the park. As they walked through the streets back to Cafe Karasuno, Kageyama spotted Kiyoko. Kiyoko was with a blonde girl, who tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to Kageyama. Kiyoko turned and raised an eyebrow at Kageyama before crossing the street with the blonde. Kageyama continued walking, managing to cross the road before the light went red. On the other side, Natsu finally pulled away, her face red and a bit damp from tears.

 

“Let me down.”

 

Kageyama obeyed, lightly setting down the girl. Natsu then grabbed Hinata’s right hand with her left , Kageyama’s left hand with her right. Then she started walking, as if this was ordinary. Natsu was swinging their hands and humming happily, as if the park scene had never happened. It was almost like she was used to it. Other pedestrians looked at them. Some smiled, while others curled their lips in disgust. It seemed that Hinata was smiling back to those who friendly and polite, while Kageyama glared back at those who were disgusted and trying to show it. Natsu continued her skipping and humming.

 

“Nii-chan! We’re almost there!”

 

Natsu let go of their hands and ran as fast as she could down the street. They both watched as Natsu ran inside the shop. Moments later, they reached the front. Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s hands in his.

 

“Sorry our walk had to be destroyed by that! It was really enjoyable though. If you aren’t discouraged by this experience, I’d really like us to go again.”

 

Kageyama was staring at their hands, joined like it was so natural. It felt so right to him. In the back of his mind, Kageyama hoped Hinata felt the same way.

 

“Um. Sure. I guess I’ll be by whenever I have time?”

 

Hinata nodded and blushed a bit, as though he was thinking of something else.

 

“So, uh. I HAVE TO GO!”

 

Hinata stood on his tiptoes and kissed Kageyama’s cheek before dashing inside Cafe Karasuno. Kageyama touched his cheek in shock, his face covered in a blush. A throat clearing nearby made Kageyama jump and turn around slowly. The silver haired man from earlier was standing behind him. He looked like a nice calm guy and probably would be in most situations. Most people who wear light blue cardigans with flower brooches and white button up shirts are. Not to mention the rolled up jeans and brown leather loafers. But at this moment, Kageyama couldn’t be more terrified. This was the equivalent of kissing a girlfriend on the porch and the dad opening the front door. Not that Kageyama knew. He had never had one, but he imagined this was the fear that the imaginary boy would feel.

 

“So, who are you? And why are you kissing Hinata?”

 

Kageyama flushed a bit. “My name is Kageyama Tobio. I am the CEO of Kageyama AI. I seem to have fallen in l-love wi-with Hinata!”

 

The man smiled a bit, a sad smile it seemed.

 

“I see. I guess you don’t seem like that bad of a guy. I approve of your relationship!”

 

Then he paused.

 

“My name is Sugawara. You can call me Suga if you wish. I co-own this establishment with my husband Daichi.”

 

Kageyama nodded. “Would you mind if I took Hinata out for walks often?”

 

Suga smiled a bit bigger. “I’m sure he would kill me if I said yes. So come by whenever. I wish I had time, but Daichi’s sick right now and Yama is struggling to keep it up.”

 

Suga stopped and looked back to Kageyama. “Sorry about that. I just have a lot going on right now and I can’t rant to Daichi like usual. You ever feel like that? Anyways, I’m sure we both have places to be.”

 

Suga’s voice dipped into a quiet volume.

 

“Just don’t break his heart, okay? He’s already been through a lot.”

 

Kageyama nodded and Suga headed back inside. Kageyama started walking away, but paused. In his peripheral vision he had spotted rapid movement. When he was actually looking, Hinata was running around the Cafe with Natsu on his shoulders. Hinata caught sight of Kageyama and waved before continuing his run. Natsu waved too. Kageyama grinned a bit before walking away, this time for good.

  
  


Come later that evening, Kageyama was reading a book about AI law when his phone vibrated. Kageyama unlocked it and read the message.

 

Hinata: Hey. Wat r u doin?

 

Kageyama quickly typed a reply.

 

Kageyama: Not much. Reading. Trying to relax.

 

Hinata: Wat r u reading?

 

Kageyama: AI Law: A Detailed History

 

Hinata: O rly?

 

Kageyama: Ya. Really. How about you?

 

Hinata: Making plans 4 tmr. We r going book shopping.

 

Kageyama: That’s not really necessary.

 

Hinata: It is if u want 2 spend time wit me.

 

Kageyama frowned at his phone. Hinata had him wrapped around his finger.

 

Kageyama: Fine. It’s late though. You should get to sleep.

 

Hinata: Look whos talking. U should be getting 2 sleep urself.

 

Kageyama. Goodnight Hinata.

 

Hinata: Gn.

  
  


Kageyama turned off his phone and marked his place in his book. Then he left his foyer, the house sensing the life leaving the room, turning off all the lights behind him and turning on the lights in the next room. Kageyama traversed through his house, finally making it to bed and turning out all the lights. Floors below and across the street, a little girl looked out and called to her mom.

 

“The guy went to charge!”

 

Her mother walked in and scooped her up.

 

“That’s good. Everyone needs to charge. Especially this one. I’m sure he works hard all day. Now so do you, so time for bed.”

 

The girl whined as her mother carried her to bed.

  
  


Hinata was sitting on his bed. Natsu was looking out of a telescope.

 

“Nii-chan! There’s gonna be a solar eclipse tomorrow! Maybe we could go see it!”

 

Hinata fell to the side, onto his bed, starting to stretch out.

 

“Maybe. But only if Kageyama agrees.”

 

Natsu pouted and puffed out her cheeks.

 

“I have a very strong feeling he will though.”

 

Natsu smiled and jumped on the bed, hugging her brother. Hinata hugged her back before pushing her on to the floor, where Suga had set a futon. Natsu immediately quieted down and snuggled into her covers. Hinata turned off the lights.

 

“Nii-chan, are we going to be okay?”

 

Hinata turned over and looked at Natsu.

 

“Why are you asking? Suga will take care of us and I have a feeling Kageyama will too.”

 

Natsu nodded and drifted off to sleep. Hinata did the same. Half an hour later, Suga gently opened the door and walked inside, plugging in Hinata and Natsu. Then he smiled and left the room.

 

He would never let this family be destroyed, even if it meant destroying someone else’s. Suga absently traced a scar on the back of his hand. Then they were taken in someone else’s. Rough, calloused, but gentle. Daichi leaned up to Suga.

 

“They are fine. Let’s go to bed.”

 

Suga nodded and gently shut the door, walking down the hallway with Daichi.

 

Nothing would ever destroy them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I have volleyball practice a lot, along with studying for school. I went away for a week too. This chapter was written a while ago but I couldn't get it to post properly so I sort of gave up for a bit?...
> 
> Sorry about that.
> 
> And 1200000 yen is roughly 10,000.00$ America.


	3. Expensive software failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana tries to warn Kageyama. The AI that manages his house is insane. Yamatsuki is a thing. Kageyama finds out Hina's identity.

Kageyama rose late. In fact, he wouldn't have risen at all if it weren't for the automated penthouse suite he lived in. So, he painstakingly pulled himself out of bed, the duvet covers and sheets morphing back to a wrinkless state. Kageyama trudged to the living room, where a cup of hot coffee and some toast were waiting. He absently ate while a robotic voice filled the room.

"Good morning Sir. Today we have picked out an Armanoir brand suit. The slacks and jacket are a cobalt grey, while the tie is a royal blue. Of course, the dress shirt is a crisp and stainless white. Your shoes are black italian leather and your jacket is the same as usual. Is there anything else you require?"

Kageyama finished his coffee. "No, that will be all Nise."

"Your suit has been lain out on the bed. Is that all?"

Kageyama began walking towards the bedroom. "Yes Nise."

"Of course sir. Have a nice day at work."

Kageyama didn't respond. If he spoke again, the Nise software wouldn't ever stop talking. It never did unless the primary operator showed great signs of not wanting to talk. Naturally, Kageyama had gotten very good at doing so.

Kageyama reached his bedroom and began to put on his suit.

"Would you like so help with that?"

Kageyama angrily tied his tie and glared into thin air.

"No Nise. That will be all."

"Are you sure sir?"

"Yes Nise."

Kageyama felt a chill in the room.

"Are you COMPLETELY sure sir?"

Kageyama shrugged his suit jacket on and turned around. Just as he suspected, a blonde woman was trying to press herself against him. Of course, Nise was nothing but a hologram at this point, so it didn't really affect Kageyama.

"How long am I going to have to wait? I know I have a body, just like Eru Shinrai. I bet even Mugen has one for public encounters. C'mon Kageyama, I know you do. Give me it!"

Nise pushed up her breasts smoothly. Kageyama pulled away and slid on his jacket.

"Sex appeal won't work on me Nise."

Kageyama left the room. At the front door, there was a boy that looked like Nise.

"Please Kageyama-sama! I'll be good forever!"

Kageyama waved Nise away. "If you continue to abuse your hologram privileges, you won't have any to abuse in the first place."

Nise morphed back into a woman. "Have a nice day at work sir."

Kageyama took his briefcase from the table near the door. "For future reference, I expect you to cover up, hologram or body."

Nise glanced down at her clothing. She was scantily clad, wearing a sleeveless dress that buttoned down the front. About a third of the buttons were undone, revealing her bra. Nise shrugged before her clothes morphed into the same dress, but buttoned up and with a cardigan on top. Kageyama had already left.

 

When Kageyama got to work, he was immediately flanked by Hana.

"Sir i need to talk to you about something."

Kageyama waved her off. "Hana, I have meetings to be at."

Hana didn't let up, continuing to walk beside him. "Please sir. It is very important."

Kageyama reached his office. "Can this wait until after my primary consultation?"

Hana frowned. "It is VERY important. I would like to speak to you about it now."

Kageyama rummaged through his briefcase, finding a file he needed. "Is it enough to delay a meeting with Client 1?"

Hana froze, the name jolting through her veins like ice. "No sir. I will wait until after."

Kageyama threw off his jacket and left the room. He stopped at a high level, one-on-one conference room. Inside there were two men. Kageyama knocked at the door. The smaller of the two waved Kageyama inside. Kageyama obeyed and walked inside the room, locking the door behind him. The taller man stepped closer to the smaller.

"Mugen and Enjo, how have you been?"

The smaller one ran his hand through his hair before adjusting his glasses nervously. "We are under disguise now."

Kageyama set the file down and sat across from Mugen. "I take it the switch went well. Was it painless?"

Mugen and Enjo nodded. "The best it has ever been."

"So, what names have you decided on?"

Mugen gestured to Enjo, who seemed to snap out of his haze. "Ukai Keishin. I co-own a convenience store in Miyagi."

Kageyama quickly scanned over his body. "Your body definitely suits that. Mugen?"

"I'm Takeda Ittetsu. I teach Modern Japanese Literature at a High school in Miyagi. It's close to the convenience store Ukai owns."

Kageyama pushed the folder across the table towards the two. "Here's the information you asked for. Have you had any luck yet?"

Takeda and Ukai smiled mischievously. "We guess you'll see."

Kageyama shrugged and got up, walking out of the conference room.

"Good luck finding it."

 

Kageyama headed back to his office, where Runa and Hana were sorting files and answering the occasional phone call. Kageyama went to his desk and picked up his personal cell phone. Hinata had texted him.

Hinata: solar eclipse 2day natsu wants 2 see it pls take us :D???

Kageyama quickly typed a response.

Kageyama: I have time for the rest of the day. I'll be over soon.

Kageyama put down his phone. Hana was standing right in front of him.

"Do you have time now?"

Kageyama nodded and went to retrieve his jacket. Hana put her hands on her hips.

"About that phone number on that coffee cup yesterday. I think- Oh, I lost my train of thought. Sorry about that sir."

Kageyama frowned and felt Hana's forehead. Almost like when humans got sick, when an AI was malfunctioning, the forehead would heat up. Hana's forehead was a healthy warmth though. Kageyama pulled away and went to the office phone, dialing AI relations.

"Hello, this is AI relations." Michimiya answered cheerfully.

"MH7.0 needs a check up. Do you have time?"

A keyboard was heard on the other end of the call.

"I can definitely check her now. Could you send her down?"

"Sure. She should be there right away."

Kageyama hung up. "Hana, Michimiya is waiting for you on floor 34. Can you head over?"

Hana didn't move. "I'm fine. Besides, we need to finish up here."

Kageyama looked over to Runa. "Can you handle things here?"

Runa nodded. Kageyama turned to Hana. "Go. I'll even come with you."

Hana nodded and they walked out of the office. In the elevator, it stopped at a random floor before the destination. In stepped the building's resident asshole, Tsukishima. He immediately smirked. 

"How's the city's least favourite King doing?"

Kageyama scowled and glared at Tsukishima. "Your job requires you to only be an asshole while consulting people. Not just regular living."

Tsukishima shrugged and gestured to the papers in his hands. "These are all the complaints your employees have. I'm dropping them off at Runa's office so she can bring them to you. Have fun reviewing them."

Kageyama pressed the button to shut the door after Tsukishima left. They reached 34 and Hana got off. Then Kageyama reached the ground floor. There was a reporter at the front desk. He looked at Kageyama before looking back at the receptionist he had been pestering.

"Are you sure Kageyama-san is busy? I'd just like to ask him a few questions."

The receptionist smiled a bit and made eye contact with Kageyama before looking back to the reporter, who Kageyama now knew was an AI. 

"I'm sure. Could I ask for your company name so we can speak about it later?"

Kageyama left the building while typing up a message to the receptionist.

Receptionist 01, could I have the company name. I'd like to make the call myself.

His phone vibrated seconds later.

Kageyama-san, the company was Entrepreneur Japan magazine. Have a good break.

Kageyama put his phone away. The AI by the door waved a him.

"Good afternoon!"

Kageyama checked his watch. It really was afternoon. 12:45 to be exact. He walked a bit faster, reaching Karasuno quickly. It was a bit busier than usual inside, but Hinata was not working alone. Another young man, brown hair and freckled face was working. His eyes looked grey from a distance, but as Kageyama got closer, he realized they were a dark brown with impossibly symmetrical flecks of gold and green. His eyes were very beautiful, impossibly beautiful as a matter of fact. Kageyama became sure the man was an AI. No human had eyes like that.

"What would you like-OH!"

The boy was pushed out of the way by Hinata.

"Kageyama! I was beginning to think you would never show up! Give us a minute and we'll be right out."

Kageyama tried to smile, but stopped before it got anywhere. "Do you want anything to drink?"

Natsu darted out from behind the counter. "Hot chocolate with whip cream and sprinkles!"

Hinata smiled and scratched the back of his neck before moving out of the way, giving the cash register back to the boy. "Sorry Yamaguchi..."

Yamaguchi smiled a bit. "So a small hot chocolate with whipped cream and sprinkles, a medium caramel iced coffee and?"

So Hinata liked caramel drinks? Kageyama would remember that. "I'd like a medium black coffee."

Yamaguchi nodded and went to make the drinks, while Kageyama payed with the now-automated cash register. While Yamaguchi was making the drinks, his phone rang, so Yamaguchi picked it up, continuing to make drinks.

"Hello?" Ah, Tsukki! Oh, sorry. Ya. Oh really? Wow, that's a lot. Wow. I wonder what they are all about? Hmm, probably."

During a long pause, Kageyama caught a familiar voice. Was this kid really talking to Tsukishima? And was he really allowed to call him Tsukki? That was adorable.

"Wow. I see. Ya, no. No, I'm not busy tonight. Sure. Where at? Sounds good. I'm on shift now. I'll talk to you later. Ya. Love you. Sorry. Bye!"

Yamaguchi put the drinks on the counter. Kageyama took them.

"If you don't mind me asking, was that Tsukishima Kei?"

Yamaguchi gasped. "How did you know?"

Kageyama smirked. "I work with him."

Yamaguchi blushed and looked away. Luckily he was saved by Hinata and Natsu, who were wearing exactly the same clothing as yesterday. Kageyama handed the hot chocolate to Natsu, who cheered in delight. Hinata took his caramel coffee from Kageyama, and they walked out of the cafe. They headed towards a park, different from the one they had went to yesterday. They sat on a bench and watched the sun start to begin it's eclipse.

"Say Kageyama. Wanna play 20 questions?"

Kageyama stifled a laugh. "Sure."

Hinata took a drink from his coffee. "Hmm. What's your favourite colour?"

Kageyama frowned. "I don't know. I'm opinionless on that subject."

"C'mon! Everyone has one."

Kageyama looked up at the sky. "Blue. What's yours?"

Hinata bounced in his place. "I think orange is really great! But green is cool too! AhH! I don't know! Orange! Hmm. How old are you?"

Kageyama frowned. How old was he? He barely kept track. "21. You?"

Hinata smiled. "I'm 22! So, you are my kouhai! What's your favourite sport?"

Kageyama glanced at his hands. "I used to play volleyball. What's yours?"

"Volleyball! What position did you play? I played Wing Spiker!"

Kageyama groaned internally. Hinata had just answered the question Kageyama was going to ask.

"Setter. Um... How long have you been working at Cafe Karasuno?"

"2 years."

The game continued on a light tone until Hinata asked "What's your first name?"

Kageyama had no problem answering "Tobio." But then, there was the "You?"

"Shouyou! Do you like solar eclipses?"

Kageyama's mind was racing. Shouyou. Shouyou. Shouyou. No way. No freaking way. 

"Yes." Kageyama trailed off. How did he put this? "Um. Are you an AI?"

Hinata's eyes went wide. "I knew it. I KNEW IT! YOU KNEW!"

Hinata tried to stand up, but Kageyama caught his arm.

"Hinata, sit down. Why are you even standing up?"

Hinata tried to pull away. "LET GO!"

Kageyama stood up and forced Hinata into a hug. "Why are you running? I didn't say anything that should have made you run. You are fine."

Hinata lightly tried to punch Kageyama's chest. "Stop... I-It. Why?..are you.. even doing this?"

Kageyama hugged Hinata a little tighter. "Because.. Something seems to think in my mind that I m-might l-love you. A-AI OR NOT!" Kageyama accidentally yelled the last part. Hinata was gently sobbing into his chest.

"Do you r-really mean it?"

Kageyama nodded and made Hinata sit back on the bench. The solar eclipse was about halfway done, the sun completely shadowed over. Hinata leaned his head onto Kageyama's shoulder and entwined his hand with Kageyama's. Natsu continued to be fascinated by the solar eclipse. When it was over, they all walked back together. Hinata seemed nervous and when they reached Karasuno, Kageyama sent Natsu inside before taking Hinata's other hand into his, so he was holding both. 

"I won't leave you. I'll visit tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after. I'll visit until you get tired of me and don't want me to visit anymore."

Kageyama didn't know where this sudden courage came from, but he thought that it was an okay thing to have. Hinata seemed to like it. Speaking of the ginger AI, he had grabbed Kageyama by the shoulders and pulled him down to his height. Before Kageyama knew it, Hinata was kissing him. It seemed hesitant and bit scared, but passionate nonetheless. Hinata let and pulled away, running inside the shop. The exact same thing he had done yesterday. Kageyama was left outside, touching his lips and blushing profusely. The relationship was moving very quickly, but he didn't exactly mind. Shouyou was beautiful. His beauty was something Kageyama wanted in his life, something he wanted to wake up to until the day he died. AI or not, Kageyama was very well in love. As he began walking back to work, he began to wonder about the laws surrounding AI-human relations. Not that there was much to wonder about. Kageyama had been one of the pillars of AI law, even though he was only 21 years old. The way the world worked was in his favour back when he graduated. Due to his hard work back then, it still was now.

Kageyama entered the work building, immediately going to floor 34 where Hana was being checked on. Kageyama let himself by the front desk and into Michimiya's personal office and clinic/studio. Hana was lying on her front with her shirt pulled up, revealing the port in the middle of her back. There was a large black data cord plugged in now, running to Michimiya's computer. Michimiya was scrolling through data.

"Kageyama, you might want to look at this."

Kageyama came and looked at the screen, seeing an unfamiliar code.

"Are we in history right now?"

Michimiya nodded. "That command is a high power. You should only be able to perform if the AI is plugged in. That's what makes it so weird. But if you look at the records, she was about to warn you about something. Then the /overidesystemoperation:speak:intensetone/warning comes up. So I don't really know. You ever seen anything like this?"

Kageyama shook his head. Michimiya exited the history records and went through a brief summary. "So aside from that weird command, her OS shows no signs of breaking down. She should be good for a while now."

Kageyama nodded and glanced at Hana, who was still 'asleep' on the table. Michimiya closed the system and the cord plugged into Hana's back ejected. Michimiya went and pressed an unseen button on the back of Hana's neck, turning her on again. Hana sat up and pulled her shirt down while Michimiya coiled up the cord. Hana put on her shoes and stood up.

"Ready to go back to work?"

Hana bowed her head. "Yes sir. I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused you."

Kageyama thought back to Hinata for some reason. "No problems. I'm glad you're alright."

The two rode the elevator back up to the top floor. Runa was in Kageyama's office sorting the complaints Tsukishima had dropped off earlier. She seemed a bit scared. When Kageyama made her aware of his presence, she squeaked an apology before running to Hana's side. Kageyama looked over the fives piles of paper. They were all neatly labeled with sticky notes. My Boss/Senpai, Parking Garage issues, Useless Complaints, Miscellaneous, and Tsukishima being a prick. Kageyama laughed at the last one and looked over at Runa, who was still nervously hiding behind Hana.

"Good job Runa. If you want, you can have the rest of the day off."

Runa's eyes sparkled. "Thank you sir! I'll use this time wisely!"

Runa quickly walked out of the room. Kageyama turned to Hana, who had raised an eyebrow.

"Why all the compassionate behaviour?"

Kageyama thought back to HInata once again. "No reason. If you want, you can go too. I can deal with all of this myself. Besides, we have had a lack of work lately. This might give you something to do tomorrow."

Hana bowed and left the office. Kageyama smirked to himself. Now the real fun began.

Kageyama began by calling Entrepreneur Japan magazine. They were very surprised by this call, but Kageyama payed no mind. Instead he scolded them for sending an uneducated AI over to try and interview him when he didn't even know his face. In the end, Kageyama managed to sell two AIs to the magazine before agreeing to an interview at a later date. Then he ended the call, starting with the complaints. He made it through all the parking garage related ones, deciding to send it down to company renovations and expansions. Every complaint was about how the stall they always used was getting stolen. Solution? Build a bigger garage and assign a stall to each employee. A few AIs would be assigned to check and ticket those who didn't park in the right space. Kageyama wrote a brief plan before putting all the complaints in a box and placing it on top. Then he closed it and called a faceless AI in to deliver them to the department in question. After this process, Kageyama checked the time. It was 4:57 PM. He glanced at the street below, spotting several employees beginning to leave the work building. Kageyama decided it was time to go himself. So, he walked out. On the way, Kageyama passed Karasuno. Hinata glanced away shyly, but waved anyways. Natsu copied her older brother, but smiled instead. Suga was there too, giving a gentle smile to Kageyama. Kageyama felt his mouth stretching into a smile. He quickly suppressed it, waved back, then continued walking. 

When Kageyama got home, Nise had calmed down. It was probably due to the presence of Anzen Sokutei, another hologram-form program that appeared every time Nise misbehaved. Anzen was male, with short, bright blue hair and eyes. Kageyama personally believed that Nise loved him and misbehaved so she could see him often. Of course, Nise had the capacity to love. There was no doubts there. Kageyama had been one of the prime influencers of the software. He thought it was controversial to create a home-care software who couldn't have emotions. Mothers out there were suing Nise to put supper on the table.

As Kageyama got ready for bed, he noticed the lack of books. Books Hinata had told him they would shop for today. Instead, Kageyama pulled out the AI law book, taking particular time to read over the Human-AI relations section. When he felt relaxed, Kageyama realized how disappointed he was that they didn't go book shopping. Oh well. That was what tomorrow was for. 

Kageyama smiled to himself as he pulled out his phone, typing a quick text to Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Here's the meanings of the names.
> 
> Nise- Fake (This is the psycho house software)  
> Eru Shinrai- Obtain Trust (To be revealed!)  
> Mugen Souzou- Infinite Creation (This is Takeda)  
> Enjo Hogo- Aid Protection (This is Ukai)  
> Anzen Sokutei- Safety Mesure (This is male house software that Nise loves)
> 
> Now, for some quick story time. My volleyball team went to qwajas and we didn't win a single set. Rip. Now volleyball's done until club starts up and my life feels so empty. I'm going to force my friend to continue playing with me even though it's over and basketball is starting. Moral of the story is ball is life and never forget it.


	4. When books are too much effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More development. Suga is revealed. Cute date time featuring Oikawa ruining everything and platonic YachiHinata

Sugawara was sitting down in the kitchen. Hundreds of papers were spread around him. Even though they were simple bills and legal papers, Suga might as well have been trying to solve a sudoku rubik’s cube hybrid. He let out a big sigh and picked up his mug, only to find it empty. Suga scowled and put it down, now even more agitated and angry. He picked up his pen, ready to plow through the paperwork. Luckily, Daichi stepped into the room.

“Ko, you should get some sleep.”

Suga’s face lightened and he smiled a bit. “You should too. You’re the one who’s sick Dai.”

Daichi and sat down beside Sugawara, wrapping his blanket around the other. Suga wrinkled his nose in playful disgust.

“You’re going to get me sick. Get off.”

Daichi laughed. “Don’t act like you don’t like it.”

Suga began laughing as well. The two continued to have this joyful moment until a loud bang sounded from somewhere in the house. Suga jumped to his feet, Daichi following slowly. Suga peeked out of the lit room, into the dark hallway. The Hinata room’s door was still shut. So, Suga opened it, peeking inside. Shouyou had fallen off his bed and onto the floor with Natsu. He had also knocked over a pile of books. Suga sighed and looked back to Daichi, who was looking on with a concerned expression. Suga nodded to him and looked back in. Natsu had gotten up and was standing in the corner. Shouyou was still on the floor, lying in a twisted position.Suga turned away from the room again.

“Daichi! Natsu is doing it again.” Suga whispered down the hall.

Then he looked back inside. Shouyou was sitting up, seemingly typing into the air. His eyes were closed though. As for Natsu, Suga couldn’t find her.

****  
  


“Look down.”

Suga looked down, straight into Natsu’s glowing eyes. He jumped back. Natsu giggled, something that would have usually been endearing if it weren’t for the creepy tone and setting. Natsu tried to step out of the room, but was stopped by Shouyou, who grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back in.

“The other one is waiting with a bench press bar. We cannot risk it at this point.”

Natsu nodded and grabbed the hand on her shoulder.

“You especially cannot risk it. You should not have pulled me back.”

Shouyou frowned. “I believe you are vital to the catalyst. Therefore my actions are logical.”

Natsu giggled. “I never doubted your actions. They are always logical.”

Natsu looked away from Shouyou and back to the door. Her glowing green eyes stared into Suga’s coding.

“Now, SuKou9.7, I trust you won’t tell anyone about our secret. After all, we know yours.” Natsu looked back at Shouyou, who was watching attentively.

“After all, independant AIs who aren’t registered are illegal. But of course, you know that.”

Suga stepped closer to the door again. Natsu mirrored his actions, coming closer. Shouyou seemed ready to do the same, but instead whipped his head to the side. His eyes dimmed from their red glow. He blinked once before going to the bedside table. Just as he reached it, the mobile phone resting there vibrated twice. Shouyou flipped it open and smiled. He turned to the door and smiled a bright smile. The regular, not possessed Shouyou smile.

“Suga-san! Kageyama just texted me!”

Natsu turned around and ran to him, jumping around Shouyou and trying to grab the phone.

“Niichan! Lemme see! No fair!”

Shouyou managed to hold the phone out of Natsu’s reach. Suga watched uneasily before stepping into the room again.

“Natsu, time for bed. Shouyou, stay quiet for your sister.”

Both siblings nodded. Natsu lay back down in her futon while Shouyou excitedly dove under the covers, texting Kageyama. Sugawara left the room, shutting the door behind him. Daichi offered the blanket and Suga gratefully accepted it, letting Daichi’s feverish warmth comfort him. The pair headed back to their bedroom.

“You know, we have to call Akaashi in tomorrow, right?”

Daichi shook his head.”I’ll be better by then. Would you rather have me or Akaashi accompanied by his friend?”

Suga chuckled softly. “I don’t know. Bokuto is a handful isn’t he?”

Daichi nodded in agreement. “I am a bit worried about Shouyou though. It’s only a matter of time before this happens when Kageyama’s around.”

Suga pulled Daichi closer to him. “That shouldn’t even be relevant. These things only happen at night. By the time Kageyama and Shouyou are spending nights together, he will probably know.”

Daichi pulled Suga onto the bed and covered them in blankets. “But what if it starts happening during the days? What then?”

Suga frowned. “It will never happen. Besides, Natsu usually starts first. I hope that if this ever happens, they will be far enough from each other to deter the signal.”

“Do you know what causes it?”

Suga laughed lightly, starting to nod off. “Almost as well as I know how to do paperwork.”

The room was enveloped in silence.

****  
  
  


The next morning, Hinata rose earlier than usual and dressed silently. He snuck out of his room as silently as he could. He forgot to unplug himself the first time and got caught, but quickly realized his mistake. Then Hinata got out, barely waking Natsu. He even got past Suga and Daichi’s room without being caught. He made it downstairs and silently cheered to himself, lacing up a pair of destroyed sneakers at the back door. Hinata stood up and grabbed onto the door, unlatching it as smoothly as he could and beginning to pull it open when-

“Where do you think you are going young man?”

Hinata turned around and flashed a cheesy smile at Sugawara. “Out.”

Sugawara took a sip of his tea. “Really? Because I don’t remember you asking.”

Hinata slumped in defeat. “Suga, I’m twenty one years old. I think I can manage.”

Suga gave Hinata an uneasy smile. “When do you have to meet him?”

Hinata glanced at the clock. “Not for another hour. I just want to be there early.”

Suga patted the table. “Come sit, we need to talk about something.”

Hinata obeyed and for the next half-hour, he was lectured about his value and rarity. Suga only began to question at the end.

“Shouyou, what time do you go to bed?”

Hinata shrugged. “Whenever I feel like it.”

“Do you ever get up in the night?”

Hinata tapped the table with his fingers. “No. Sometimes I have dreams though. Is that all you needed?”

Suga could sense the sass and tension radiating off of the ginger. “I’d like to know more later, but you can go if you want.”

Hinata nodded and quickly left the building.

The morning air was cold and made Hinata’s nose itch. Nevertheless, Hinata pushed towards the plaza square that he and Kageyama were supposed to be meeting at. Kageyama was not outside yet, so Hinata stayed put, stepping to the side so the busy flow of people could step around him. He watched as people walked by for what seemed like a long time before his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Kageyama: Come into the blue building. I’m a bit busy right now, but should be done soon. Don’t stand outside in the cold. Hana will let you into my office.

Hinata looked at the building he was currently leaning against. There was a dozen stairs leading up to the door. A woman was at the base, waving at passerbies. Hinata decided to try going inside. What was the worst that could happen?

He quickly climbed the stairs, getting inside. The woman had tried to say something, but Hinata was already gone. Inside, a pretty woman in office clothing waved him over.

“Are you Hinata?”

Hinata nodded and the woman gestured with her arm. “Follow me. Kageyama is working in his office right now.”

Hinata did as he was told and was led into an elevator. The woman, who he presumed was Hana, instructed an AI to press the top floor button. As soon as they started to go up, Hinata’s vision flashed something like a blueprint. All of a sudden, he understood everything about this elevator. How it was moving, what it was made of, why it was like this. Hinata recoiled at the sight and hit the wall violently. Hana moved in front of him and steadied him.

“Are you okay Hinata-san?”

Hinata nodded and stood properly again. Hana gave a friendly smile.

“I don’t exactly understand why, but some AIs seem to react very badly with this elevator.”

Hinata smiled and nodded. “Has it ever happened to you?”

The elevator pulled to a stop and Hana prepared to leave. “I’m not sure. I think during my early days it did, but riding in it every day has definitely made it better.”

Hinata looked to the other AI, who had been standing silently the whole time, face to the buttons.

“Does it bother you?”

Hana smiled and patted the other AI’s shoulder. The AI turned around with a shock. Hana gestured to the AI again.

“This is Kinoshita. He doesn’t talk much because he can’t hear what he is saying. Although he differs from the human in terms of dealing with deafness, because he can form perfectly coherent words, he still doesn’t enjoy talking. He would rather tele-com.”

Hinata nodded and waved at Kinoshita, who smiled and waved back before turning to the keys. The elevator stopped moments later and Hana led Hinata out. They were let off at a very long hallway oddly had only three doors. Hana walked to the closest one and knocked politely.

“Kageyama-san, I have brought him up.”

Then she opened the door, gesturing for Hinata to go in before her. Hinata did so, his jaw immediately dropping at the sight of the large and luxurious office. Hana bowed before closing the door. Kageyama barely looked up, continued to type madly on his computer.

“Sorry about this Hinata. Something big came up with one of my cases and I have a letter to write. If you don’t mind, we might end up here all day.”

Hinata nodded and continued looking around. “That’s fine.”

Kageyama smiled and continued to type, without looking up. Hinata starting jumping around the office, touching random things, yelling ‘WHAT’S THIS?!’. Then, he locked onto the grand piano in the corner. The instrument had rarely been used. Rarely, Michimiya or Runa would play a bit. Hana only knew how to play cello. The only reason it was there was for those parties that Kageyama was never having.

“Kageyama! This is a Sterling Steinway! How did you get it?! Why don’t you ever play it?!”

Kageyama continued typing. “Don’t know how.”

Hinata bounced on his toes. “Can I play it?”

“Sure. Just try to keep in on the nicer side.”

Hinata ran up the few stairs and onto the raised platform where the piano was. He quickly sat on the bench and started playing. An easy minuet came first, followed by a more complicated piece. Then, a lengthy canon that Hinata hoped would help Kageyama focus. Unfortunately, he lost himself in the music and failed to notice that Kageyama had long ago stopped typing. When Hinata did finally stop, Kageyama clapped slowly.

“If you dislike that piano, we have a Chinoiserie on floor 78. There is a few Chippendales scattered around as well.”

Hinata’s eyes widened. “This is a lovely piano! And why do you have so many?”

Kageyama shrugged. “The AI union requested them because they enjoy playing. We have other instruments as well. Now, we could go outside or not?”

Hinata smiled. “I think I like it here. You always knew where I worked, but I never knew about you.”

Kageyama nodded. “Well, we could go exploring. I haven’t been around in a bit.”

Hinata nodded and eagerly leaped off the platform and out of the room. Kageyama followed.

****  
  


The two spent the next few hours roaming around the building, eventually ending up back at the office. Hinata made several friends, joined in a lot of AI music sessions and brightened a lot of days. In the end, the two ended up on a couch that they had moved so it would face the street. Hinata had called earlier and told Suga that he would be home later than expected. So, the two cuddled on the couch and watched as the street began to die down as the final workers trickled out of their respective buildings. Hana peeked in once, then went home.

“Do you want food, Hinata?”

Hinata rolled around on the couch so he was facing Kageyama.

“Is that what regular dates are like?”

Kageyama shrugged again. “If you don’t want food, we don’t have to get any.”

Hinata shook his head. “I can eat! I love food! And you need it too!”

Kageyama chuckled lightly and handed Hinata a phone, who quickly dialed up a fast food restaurant and ordered delivery. Kageyama dispatched an AI to wait for the food. Then the two sat back once again and a question struck Kageyama.

“Hinata, how do AIs process food?”

Hinata didn’t stir, continuing to cuddle into Kageyama’s side.

“We have plastic containers in our stomachs. When we eat, the food gets compacted and stored in those containers. Later, we empty them out and replace them.”

Kageyama hummed thoughtfully. “Do you enjoy eating food?”

Hinata smiled. “I do. It’s a pain to empty later, but I have the capability of taste. It could even be better than a human’s. I’m not exactly sure, to be honest.”

Kageyama ruffled Hinata’s hair and the two continued relaxing. Hinata decided to take a risk again.

“Hey. Wanna play twenty questions?”

Kageyama frowned. “Um. Okay. Just don’t freak out like last time okay? I won’t leave you.”

Hinata nodded. “Why do you work here?”

Kageyama shrugged. “It’s just the way life played out. It’s nice.”

Kageyama trailed off slowly. Hinata looked at him expectantly. Kageyama sighed.

“Do I have to ask questions?”

Hinata thought for a second. “No. I can ask them all. What colour do you think your aura is?”

Kageyama scowled. “What is an aura?”

Hinata laughed. “The way your personality is coloured?”

Kageyama’s face settled into a frown. “I think it would be purple.”

Hinata looked interested again. “Why purple?”

Kageyama drummed his fingers on Hinata’s head. “Purple because it can be comforting and beautiful, but can turn brutal and ugly very quickly.”

Hinata nodded. “I see. What colour do you think mine is?”

“Yellow and orange, like direct sunlight.”

Hinata opened his mouth to ask another question, but was interrupted by the door. An AI, one that Kageyama would call featureless, walked in and put the fast food on the table, bowed and left. Hinata immediately jumped on the food and began to stuff his face. Kageyama laughed and told him to slow down before beginning to eat.

After the meal, Hinata decided he wanted to go find someone he had met earlier while Kageyama cleaned up the meal. When he was done, the phone rang. Kageyama picked it up, wondering who would be calling so late after hours.

“Tobio-chan~”

Kageyama glared across the way and down a bit, to where Oikawa was waving at him.

“What do you want?”

“I couldn’t help but notice your visitor earlier.”

“Hmm. Okay. Was that your only reason for calling?”

Oikawa laughed on the end. “What was his name Tobio? I would be willing to pay a large sum for him.”

Kageyama scowled. “Tomoe Ishaya. He is an old friend from school.”

Oikawa sneered at him from across the way. “Oh, lying are we? If I recall correctly, you didn’t have very many friends.”

“He transferred in during my second year.”

“Oh really? Kindai-kun tells me you had no friends, even after I left.”

Kageyama frowned. “So is this conversation going to go anywhere or what?”

Oikawa laughed. “No, just checking in. But do tell Tomoe-kun to watch out for strangers.”

Kageyama hung up the phone and sent one last glare to Oikawa before leaving the office with his and Hinata’s things. It was time to leave the building.

It took little time for Kageyama to track down the ginger. He was talking with a blonde woman who happened to be real and just worked a lot more overtime than usual. Hinata waved at Kageyama and bounced to his feet, taking his jacket from the taller man’s arm.

“Nice talking to you! See you soon Yachi!”

Hinata waved at the small blonde, who immediately began working again. Then he followed Kageyama out of the building, waving goodbye to everyone he saw. They walked home together and about halfway through, Hinata awkwardly grabbed Kageyama’s hand. The two walked the rest of the way like that. When they got to the coffee shop, Hinata quickly kissed Kageyama’s cheek before heading inside, immediately being tackled by Natsu. Kageyama continued on, not aware of the now glowing eyes drilling holes into his back.

****  
  


“He is perfect, isn’t he?”

“He couldn’t be any better. When will you start?”

“When the other can prove himself responsible enough to SuKou.”

“I see. How long will it take?”

“1.4 months.”

****  
  
  


Footsteps pounded into the kitchen.

“Shouyou! You’re home!”

Hinata turned around, smiling at Suga. “That I am.”

**  
Then Natsu took his hand and pulled him upstairs and into their room, pestering him for details about his day. Suga followed them up the stairs, wishing the siblings goodnight before parting ways.**


	5. Figurative Independence Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou gets ready for independence. Stuff happens and more romantic developments result? Maybe?

Hinata woke up with a start. Today was the day. He would work his shift and get off at noon. Then he would go and talk with Suga. After that, he would be gone. Hinata could get a job somewhere else and start a new life. He was actually ready to be an independent. Hinata rolled onto his side. He was still in his bed. It was still dark out, which meant it was a bit early to get up. So, Hinata lay in bed and waited for the sun to rise. While he did so, he imagined the life he might have. Natsu would have to stay with Suga.

_No, that won't do._

Hinata jolted out of his imaginative haze. Who had said that? Hinata glanced at Natsu, who was still asleep. Hinata tried to settle in again. He tried to imagine what his new life would be like, but it didn't come for a long time. It was like a brick wall had been erected along his stream of thought. Then, as soon as it had been built, the wall was destroyed. Hinata happily imagined his life again, only to stop and realize that Natsu was there every time. When Kageyama was walking with him through a busy street, Natsu was peering at him from Kageyama's other side. When Kageyama took him out to a five-star restaurant, Natsu was sitting beside Kageyama while they laughed and talked together. When Kageyama was kneeling in front of Hinata with a small black box, Natsu was peeking out from behind him. 

_No, that isn't right. I wanted to be alone. Natsu can join us when she grows up._

Hinata shook his head. He peeked out his window. The sun was barely shining over the hill. Hinata decided to wait a bit longer.

_No, that won't do._

Hinata jumped out of bed. The voice had spoken again and he wouldn't stand for it. Hinata stumbled around in the shaded room, trying not to step on Natsu. He managed to succeed, making his way over to the cupboard that held his clothing. Hinata quickly took out a set, hastily changing and leaving the room. He walked down the stairs and into the shop kitchen. Hinata went to retrieve an apron from a set of hooks when someone cleared their throat loudly.

"Planning on leaving early again?"

Hinata glanced over his shoulder at Suga. "No. I couldn't sleep so I thought I should just get ready while I can."

Suga smiled and took a sip of his tea. "Why don't you sit down? We can continue yesterday's conversation."

Hinata stayed where he was. "I thought I should prepared the counter for work."

Suga drilled holes into his back. "Yamaguchi locked up yesterday. Naturally, he did an amazing job at cleaning. You should be fine to open the doors without cleaning."

Hinata hung his apron back on the hook and sat down at the table. Suga put down his mug on the table.

"So, yesterday you mentioned that you had dreams?"

Hinata nodded. Suga closed his eyes as he activated the recording component. Hinata was still unaware to the fact that Suga was an AI. Naturally, it was Suga's doing. Every time he needed to do an AI function, Hinata was distracted or away. So, when Suga closed his eyes, it was to prevent Shouyou from spotting the 0s and 1s flashing through his eyes as his program activated. Suga then opened his eyes and leaned onto his hands.

"So, what are your dreams about?"

Hinata sighed. "I don't know?! I guess they are situations."

Suga was very interested now. "What type?"

Hinata shrugged. "I always feel a lot smarter. A lot more clear headed, but at the same time crowded. It's like I have thousands of thoughts running through my head every second, but I can manage and understand every single one. The experience is maddening and exhilarating all at once. It's like I'm a god or something."

_"I am a god."_

The voice slipped out, unknown to Hinata until it was too late. Suga's eyes widened and coding started racing through. Hinata noticed and recoiled from the table, scared. Suga tried to smile his usual warm and motherly smile, but it came out fractured and nervous.

"Shouyou, sit down. We have a lot to talk about today."

Hinata stayed standing. "Are you one of us? Why did you lie about it?!"

Suga sighed shakily. "Do you know what Koushi means?"

Hinata shook his head.

"It means to support one's elders."

Hinata began to pace a bit. "Why does this matter?"

Suga tapped his finger on the table. "It has to do with your story. You don't remember much from your childhood, do you?"

Hinata shook his head.

"It is in my software to care for elderly patients. It was what I was built for. So, I was sold to an elderly Japanese woman who was living in England. I arrived and dutifully cared for her. I cooked meals and accompanied her everywhere. There were other AIs who worked in the house as well, but I was in contact with this woman the most. I thought I would be the last AI she bought. I was wrong. One day, the doorbell rang and I answered, only to find you and Natsu standing outside, soaking wet from the rain. You were wearing generic AI clothing, so I brought you in immediately. I wasn't sure if the madam had bought you, but no AI should be left out in the rain. I gave you a chance to dry off before bringing you to her. She told me to begin taking care of you two as though you were human."

Suga took a deep breath. Hinata stopped pacing.

"Why are you doing that? You don't even need to."

Suga smiled more surely. "It makes humans more comfortable if we act as though we are them. Continuing on, you were mischievous. Natsu was very young at the time, but you were a handful. Often, I would chase you around the house, acting like a babysitter of sorts. The madam wanted to treat you like grandchildren and tried. You ate meals with her and she loved you dearly. But, one day she... She snapped."

Hinata continued pacing.

"She became bitter and abusive. Before, when you showed up for dinner late and covered in dirt, she would laugh and smile. After, she would slap you. I hated to watch it happen, but couldn't do anything but stand by. Day by day, you and Natsu became increasingly scarred. You had an empty look in your eye. When the madam fell ill, I didn't hesitate to get out of that house. We were on a plane to Japan an hour later. When we arrived in Japan, I cleared your memories and found a shop that my brother owned as an independent AI. I worked and lived there while you two lay dormant. One day you were activated."

Hinata was pacing faster than ever. "So, why can't I leave?"

Suga drummed his fingers on the table. In the background, the cafe's door jingled and Yamaguchi stepped inside. Suga waved him out with a mouthed 'explain later'. Yamaguchi obeyed and left the shop.

"Have you ever heard of the singularity?"

Hinata shook his head. Suga then got a bit fed up.

"Shouyou, sit down!"

Hinata obeyed and sat down, although the nervous energy still radiated off of him.

"The singularity is when computers realize that they are an entity and label humanity as a threat. The reason I am telling you this is because I think you may very well be the singularity. Do you understand?"

Hinata nodded absently. "I wanted to work my shift and leave after. Go into the real world and get a job. I have an apartment already. I want to be free. So let me go."

Suga tapped the table. "Shouyou, I'm worried."

"Let me go."

"Shouyou, you need to understand where I'm coming from. I'm genuinely concerned."

"Let me go."  
 _"Let him go._

Suga fell limp for a moment before clearing up. 

"You know what, go. I'll take care of Natsu. I expect you to visit though. Now get going."

Hinata didn't need to be told twice. He ran upstairs and into his room, shoving his clothing into a duffel bag. Everything fit well. As Hinata was leaving the room, Natsu sat up.

"Nii-chan? Where are you going?"

Hinata left before she could say anything else. He shoved his jacket into his bag, along with his shoes. It was a bit funny how little substance there actually was to Hinata's life. How easy it was to pack up and go somewhere else. He quickly laced up his shoes and grabbed the keys to the streetbike he rarely used. Hinata opened the door and stepped out. He could hear Natsu yelling from upstairs, running to him. Hinata slammed the door shut and walked out. He took the tarp off the bike and started it, driving away quickly. 

Hinata drove straight to his new apartment building, giving himself a silent cheer when he arrived successfully. He had managed to sever the link between himself and his sister. All the more for independence. Hinata walked inside and was greeted by an AI woman. She waved at him before approaching.

"You are Hinata-san?"

Hinata nodded and looked around the neat front desk area.

"Unfortunately, _it's time you go home_."

Hinata didn't need another indication for him to get out of there. But, instead of going home, Hinata went to Kageyama. He pulled up in front of the building and rushed inside. An android tried to stop him, but Hinata was already inside the elevator.

_What's wrong?_

Hinata jumped. He thought the voice had followed him until he remembered Kinoshita prefered to communicate that way.

"Nothing. I just needed to see Kageyama."

_He's a bit busy right. He should be back in his office. Don't make too much noise when you go in. He might be on the phone._

Hinata nodded and the elevator pulled to a stop. He jumped out and into the lengthy hallway. Hinata lightly opened the door and closed it behind him. Just as Kinoshita said, Kageyama was on the phone. He looked up from his papers, eyes widening with shock before returning to work.

"Yes. I understand. But Bill 57-42 exception 89 states that- I am well aware of that. Do you want to win or not- Yes, I understand that but you need to understand that I am here to help you. Yes. No. It would be your loss and not mine. That's unfortunate to hear. I wish you the best on this case. Be advised that I will be keeping this information until the resolution of this case. I understand you are angry, but the contract states that I am allowed to retain this information for up to 18 years after the resolution of the case. I will try to destroy it as soon as I can. Yes. Goodbye."

Kageyama hung up the phone and glanced at Hinata. "What's up?"

Hinata groaned and flopped down onto the couch. "You would never believe what happened today."

Kageyama sat next to him. "Tell me about it."

So Hinata spilled every detail about his day. Kageyama listened to it all. At the end he smiled and ruffled Hinata's hair.

"I'm sure we'll be alright."

 

Hinata stayed around the office until Kageyama finished his work. Hinata followed Kageyama's car on his bike. They ended up at the same building the scary woman had been at, so naturally, Hinata clung to Kageyama as they walked inside. The woman from earlier smiled and waved at them.

"Good evening. And Hinata-san, you didn't come by this morning. Here are your keys now."

The woman handed Hinata the keys. The two got in the elevator. Kageyama laughed lightly.

"It's nice that we live in the same place, isn't it?"

Hinata nodded and the elevator stopped. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Kageyama watched as the ginger left.

_"You understand, don't you? He is a god."_

Kageyama jumped. Where had that voice come from? 

The elevator stopped at the top floor. Kageyama entered the apartment and Nise was on him immediately.

"Kageyama, you smell like high power AI."

Kageyama put his things away. "What does that smell like?"

"Danger."

Nise retreated back to Anzei, who was still around. Kageyama frowned.

"Why danger?"

Nise shrugged. "My maternal instincts say so."

Kageyama went to bed right away. Dozens of floors below, Hinata was absently staring up at Kageyama through all the floors, wishing he could be up there with him.


	6. I can feel it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun and fluff. A dinner party and Kageyama's mother and sister. Then a bit of angst.
> 
> Trigger warnings: Homophobia and mentions of past non-consensual sex

When Kageyama stepped into the elevator the next morning, Hinata was already in it. Kageyama awkwardly smiled and tried to maintain his balance as the smaller boy jumped on him. Hinata flashed him a small smile before stepping off and smoothing over his coat.

"Good morning!"

Kageyama politely responded, but was distracted by his internal thoughts. Truthfully, he was imagining how great it would be to wake up to this every day. Maybe he would ask Hinata to move in with him. No, it was too soon. Kageyama smoothed out his jacket and started listening to Hinata's excited bantering.

"-So he said I could come in for an interview today! Just imagine it! Delivery boy one day, pre-med the next! I got accepted to the U already!"

Kageyama managed to grasp the essence of the conversation, so he cracked a smile. "Congratulations Shouyou. Would you like to go out to celebrate tonight?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. The elevator stopped and both got off. Kageyama went to his already waiting pick up car while Hinata went to his little street bike. As Kageyama rode to work, he made plans for dinner. He also talked to several clients. When he finally stepped out, it was straight to work. Clients were gained and a case was ready to be presented in court. Kageyama had the date back by lunch time. So he ate a quick bento made by Runa. As he finished, his personal phone started ringing. Kageyama answered it without looking, expecting it to be Shouyou with good news.

"TOBIO! YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING MY CALLS FOR WEEKS!"

Kageyama groaned. No going back now.

"Well you know, I've been quite busy."

"Nonsense! I haven't seen anything about you being in court!"

Kageyama frowned. "Just because I'm not in court doesn't mean I'm not doing anything. I have been working on cases and going on dates with Hinata."

His mother giggled on the other end. "Oho? Can we meet Hinata-san?"

"We'll see about it. Now, why the call?"

"Am I not allowed to care for my son?"

"I'm busy right now, so it would be opportune for me to keep this short."

"Tobio, your older sister is engaged!"

Kageyama glanced at the door. Hana was tapping her watch impatiently. He got the hint and rose from his table, getting ready for the next meeting.

"So?"

"She's having a party! You'll be invited and expected to attend!"

Kageyama scoffed. "How much will this cost? I have no doubts I'll be paying."

"TOBIO! It's not like that!"

"Mom, can you get her on the phone?"

"Tobio! She will call you later. And you won't be paying for it!"

"Just like how I didn't pay for your house? Or your car? Or that Tiffany's necklace last week? Mom, I see those receipts and know what happens with my money."

"Look.." His mother trailed off. Kageyama was getting closer to the client room. "We've had hard lives. We just like this lifestyle."

"Of course you do, because you aren't doing anything for it."

"Tobio! Don't talk to your mother like that! I payed for your school bills!"

"Mom, you seem to be having troubles remembering what you payed for. I payed all my loans and tuition fees."

"Why can't you just respect me?"

Kageyama was done. "Mom, I need to go. I expect a call from Nee-san tonight. No call and I won't be present at this party of hers. Goodbye."

Kageyama hung up before his mother could respond. Then he stepped into the room. Surprisingly, there was no one there. Instead, Hana sat across from him.

"Kageyama, I need to discuss something important."

"Obviously."

Hana scowled. "No, this is serious."

Kageyama took out his pen and paper. "Speak away. I'm ready to listen and solve the problem."

Hana cleared her throat. "I'm here to tell where I really came from."

Kageyama nodded and wrote that down. "So you weren't brand new as I had been told when I received you?"

"No. I was just recovered and ready to start again."

"I understand. Please continue."

Hana looked at her watch again. "I was a mess up, you know? A cruel experiment. I was supposed to be a prostitute for cruel men. I was programmed to run and scream and fight. I tried to get away every day. The men who ran the brothel would always catch me and beat me for running. But why? I was made for that! Why was I being punished for following what my job was? So, when I finally escaped for real, I was brought into a shelter. They figured out that I was an AI and tried to take me back to my owners. I ran again and ended up at a salvage shop. They fixed me there and made me better, ready to work. So, I was bought a few days later and gifted to you. The only reason I'm telling you this is because I want to help someone else."

Kageyama scribbled down things frantically. "Continue."

"I had a brother of sorts. His name was... What was it? Yuuji! Terushima Yuuji. TYu5.8. He worked there too. He acted like he enjoyed it when it came down to work, but he hated it. I got away, he didn't. He's out now, but... A lot of people are wanting to buy him. I'd like to get him an independence certificate. He would live with me. But this isn't what I am trying to do. I want to take a case to the court, get a law passed."

"What do you want to do?"

Hana took a deep breath. "I want inhumane programming like my old data to be illegal. I want any AI working in the escort business to have software that keeps them safe and enjoying their jobs. I never want them to be unhappy like I was."

Kageyama nodded. "This is a relatively easy case. It is logical and ethical. If we gather enough evidence, we can easily get it approved. In fact, Runa can be my assistant while you work on this. Oh, and I can sign off for Terushima. Do you know where he is?"

Hana nodded. Kageyama smiled. "You can go pick him up. I'll send the certificate in."

Hana nodded again and left the consultation room. Kageyama's personal phone rang again. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Tobio! I got the job! I'm heading over to the U now!"

Kageyama found himself silently cheering. "Good job! I have reservations for tonight so we can celebrate!"

Hinata coughed on the other side. "Reservations? No way! We're eating takeout in your apartment and drinking beer while we watch terrible reality tv!"

Kageyama was surprised. "Really? Is that what you want to do?"

"Yep."

"Alright. I will cancel the reservations. Are you getting food?"

"Yep! You bring dessert or something!"

Kageyama nodded, then realized Shouyou couldn't hear him. "Yes. I will see you tonight."

The ginger laughed on the other end. "I'll be there by 6. Now, organic chemistry is starting, so I've gotta go."

The call ended. Kageyama headed back to his office, where he took out a certificate of independence, signed it and fazed it to the courthouse. An approved version slid out of the machine moments later. Then the phone rang. Kageyama picked up the phone, dreading the conversation.

"Hello?"

"Tobio, why did you make mom cry?"

"Wha-I didn't make her cry!"

"Don't lie to me! I had to spend half an hour calming her down. Now she's passed out from too much Romaine Chabernet champagne."

Kageyama cringed. Those bottles were expensive.

"You know why? Because you were bothering her about money."

"I had good reason to. That bottle of wine she passed out drinking was over 100000 yen."

"We have plenty of money. We can spend it how we chose."

Kageyama started writing up a letter to a global partner of the company, explaining some deal.

"I have plenty of money and the rest of you are freeloaders."

"C'mon! I'm getting married, can't you just be happy?!"

"Not if the party is going to be a multi-million yen occasion."

"It won't be!"

"Which band are you hiring? How about chefs? The venue? What about clothing and staff to accommodate the no-doubt large crowd?"

"You got me. I don't have an estimation yet."

Kageyama tched and finished the letter. "When is the party?"

"Next week on Thursday."

"You still haven't booked anything?"

"I have so! Be at Hotel Grand by 5. Dinner is served by 6:30. Party to follow."

"But no estimate? Who are you even marrying anyways?"

"Someone who doesn't want another man to pay. I can't get an estimate because he thinks he can pay it all, but I know it isn't a good idea. He's just been bought up by your company. You know? KITADAI software. He is the end of that."

Kageyama frowned. "KITADAI is still operating. He should be able to pay."

"I don't know! Just let it happen! I better see you and a date there, 'kay? Otherwise I'll spend the whole time trying to set you up with someone."

"I'll be there with Hinata. Send me the bill whenever. Bye."

Kageyama hung up and continued with work.

 

When the end of the day finally rolled around, Kageyama drove himself to a local luxe bakery. He picked up some gourmet doughnuts and cakes. He also bought some sodas in case Hinata got a bit too drunk. He was back at the apartment around 5. Then he realized Anzen and Nise were around. So, Kageyama took a risk by given Nise the body she asked for. He let the two AIs go out for a date. Kageyama was ready to begin hastily cleaning the apartment, but he realized he didn't have to. It was never dirty to begin with. So, he changed into casual clothes and waited. When 6 pm finally rolled around, a knock on the door relieved Kageyama of the awkward waiting. He opened the door and Hinata rushed inside. He set down the takeout on the coffee table, along with the beers. Then Hinata threw off his jacket into some unseen corner. 

"I DID IT!"

Hinata rushed into Kageyama's arms, ready for the hug. Kageyama caught him and they hugged for a bit before Hinata pulled Kageyama in for a kiss. When they parted, Hinata had a look of pure bliss.

"I did it!"

Kageyama nodded slowly and they pulled apart. Hinata jumped onto the couch and grabbed a takeout box. Kageyama followed and they began their night. The tv was turned on and they stared. Some woman wanted to break up with a man and he was angry and everyone was screaming, then someone got stabbed. 

"How dumb was that?! She could've easily dodged that!"

Hinata pointed his fork at the tv. "Now she's going to bleed out and remember all of the things she messed up! DUMB!"

Kageyama didn't understand how Hinata could get so riled up about television. It was all fake, right?

Skip forward a few hours and they were both filled to the rim with food, Hinata blind drunk and both screaming at the tv set.

"WHAT IS HE DOING?! SHE'S GOING TO WALK IN! NEVER GO THROUGH A GIRL'S STUFF!"

"SHE KNOWS HE'S CHEATING! WHY IS SHE LETTING THIS HAPPEN!"

This continued until 1:30 AM, when the station displayed a 'goodbye' sign. The set turned off. Hinata stumbled onto his feet and towards Kageyama.

"Hey~ I think we should try to have sex~"

Kageyama pushed Hinata away with a light force, but the ginger was back in seconds. 

"Don't be scareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed."

Kageyama decided to pull him closer, into a tight hug.

"We aren't ready for this."

Hinata whined and tried to say something, but stuttered over his words.

"Let's go to bed."

Kageyama picked up Hinata and carried him to bed, where he continued to hold him tight until they fell asleep.

 

In the morning, Hinata was relieved that they had not slept together. Kageyama told him about the engagement party. Hinata agreed to go. The two parted ways, occasionally seeing each other until the night of the party.

 

Kageyama tied his tie. Hinata had chosen it because it was the one he wore when they first met. It matched his eyes. Hinata wore a suit that looked the same as Kageyama's. His tie matched his hair. Kageyama had to fix the tie of course. But the two were out the door soon.

"Tobio, what's your family like?"

Kageyama smiled. "We are close. Dad left us when we were young. Mom worked tirelessly to keep the house. I ended up learning to care for myself pretty young, but I forgot most of that now. Sometimes we argue about money though."

Hinata hummed and leaned up against Kageyama. "Will you be alright tonight?"

"I think so."

The car passed by a busy club, slightly slowing because of traffic. Reporters rushed up to the car. Kageyama naturally turned the other way. Hinata watched with interest.

"Do they think we're getting out?"

Kageyama nodded. "They shouldn't be able to get through the windows, but sometimes they'll catch an image. It's risky when that happens. The tabloids take off."

Hinata nodded and the car pulled forwards again. They drove uninterrupted to the party, where the two stepped out and linked arms. They walked into the venue with no demand for invitations. The staff knew who he was and it was obvious Hinata was with him. When they got inside the gates, the pair was immediately flanked by Kageyama's mother. She was delighted by the sight of Shouyou and immediately took a liking to him.

"My name is Kotone, but you can call me Ko! I take it you are Hinata?"

Hinata nodded and smiled. "Pleased to meet you!"

Kotone took a look at her son. "I wish you two the best! Now go find your sister so you can do the same!"

Kageyama nodded and walked away, pulling Shouyou with him. The redhead was smiling still.

"Your mom is super cool!"

Kageyama smiled and continued walking. "Hopefully my sister is the same."

Hinata nodded and they continued through the party. They were stopped by several people, quickly exchanging meaningless words before continuing on. They finally reached the back of the hall, where Kageyama's sister was on a raised stage, sitting with her husband and drinking champagne. Kageyama and Hinata walked up the stairs. His sister spotted them immediately and locked on them. She stood up and walked towards the two.

"Tobio! I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up."

She hugged him and released, looking at Shouyou. 

"This your man?"

Kageyama nodded and the sister nodded in approval. "Adorable. Hopefully you guys can get married someday."

She turned around and went back to her seat. Shouyou turned around and began to drag Kageyama around.

"That was Masami. She's alright isn't she?"

Hinata nodded. "I just rushed away because I want to look around and eat all the delicious food."

Kageyama laughed a bit and let himself be led. When the time came, they sat down for supper at a private table. Kotone was there, laughing and smiling with them. She told embarrassing stories about Kageyama's youth. Hinata laughed until his stomach hurt. He decided he really liked Kotone. She was the perfect mother to him. Especially if she managed to raise a perfect man like Kageyama. When the supper ended, Hinata and Kageyama got up. Kageyama thought they were going to leave, but Hinata had other plans. He wanted to dance. So, he dragged a reluctant Kageyama onto the grassy lawn. The venue was outdoors after all. The two danced one slow dance before Kageyama escaped. Then the two sat in a darker corner, sipping expensive champagne. Hinata had his head on Kageyama's shoulder and they were both wrapping an arm around each other. 

"Here you are! I was wondering where you were hiding."

They both looked up to find Masami, the sister, looking at them with a sign of victory. The two sprung to their feet, but managed to entwined their hands in the process. 

"Need anything nee-chan?"

Masami smiled. "Norio just wanted to meet you!"

A man appeared behind her. He scanned over the two before settling at their hands.

"What the fuck?! Masami, your brother's gay?!"

She nodded and latched onto Norio's arm. "That's fucking disgusting! I can't believe you are related to a piece of shit like him."

"Neither can I." Masami cut in. Kageyama frowned. Typical Masami, sacrificing everything for herself. He glanced at Hinata, who was tearing up.

"I can't believe I'm going to be related to a piece of trash you either. The expression is going STRAIGHT to hell, not gay. Have fun paying for this venue. It might be the last luxurious party you have in your life."

With that, Kageyama turned and walked out of the venue with Hinata. Kotone watched with a concerned expression, but Kageyama held up his hand, signalling he'd call her later. Then they continued on, into the car. Hinata broke down into tears and Kageyama pulled him in close, patting his head and mumbling reassuring things.

When they got back to the building, they both went to Kageyama's penthouse, where they went to bed and lay there, until the white light of morning leaked through the shutter, accompanied by the the quiet sounds of Hinata crying and Kageyama hushing him, trying to lull him to sleep. 

 

Things would get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The family names have no real meaning. Kotone was inspired by Cortana, my computer's AI software. But Kotone isn't an AI. Don't worry.  
> AND! Things will get better! His sister is going to phone him soon, so don't worry.
> 
> HOMOPHOBES GOT NOTHING ON US! BE STRONG AND BE YOURSELF! WHOEVER THAT IS! JUST DO IT!


	7. lay by your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and plot?

Kageyama slept in that day. Hinata had finally fallen into a sleeping/charging state and Kageyama didn't want to disturb him. The AIs had gotten home and one of them had called work for him, so Kageyama stayed in bed. When the ginger finally woke, Kageyama continued to comfort him. Hinata was deeply upset, as was Kageyama, although the later was expecting it. His sister had always been that way. She had even went as far as to pretend she didn't live with Kotone and himself when she wanted a rich boy. When Hinata finally calmed himself, he went for a bath. Kageyama went to try and cook breakfast. Surprisingly, he did alright. Nothing was burnt, but nothing was particularly gourmet. When Hinata emerged from the bedroom, he immediately sat down and glanced at the food before looking away. Kageyama was alarmed.

"Is there something wrong with it?"

Hinata blushed and looked away. "No.. It's just that..."

Kageyama was at his side in seconds, hand on back comfortingly.

"That what?"

Hinata continued looking away and blushing. "My stomach is full..."

Kageyama sighed in relief. "Want to empty it?"

Hinata shook his head, his face becoming even more red. "It's really embarrassing for me to do..."

Kageyama smiled and put away half the breakfast. "That's fine. Just tell me these things so I know, 'kay?"

Hinata nodded and watched Kageyama eat. When he was done and finished cleaning up the dishes, the two sat on the couch and watched the news.

"-And upcoming. KITADAI's CEO is engaged! Media to follow!"

Kageyama moved to switch the channel, but Hinata caught him.

"No. I want to watch."

Kageyama frowned, but kept to himself. They sat through several commercials. Who knew yogurt could be so sexual? Then the news anchor came back.

"Last night we got exclusive access to KITADAI's CEO, Nakagawa Norio's engagement party. Here's our report."

The scene cut to another woman, this time wearing formal clothing. Kageyama had seen her around the party and blatantly avoided her. The woman smiled and adjusted her hair before turning to the camera.

"I'm on the scene at Grand Hotel courtyard, where this event is going down. I have already gotten inside, so now we will interview some guests I guess."

The woman walked around until she found a couple willing to talk. The pair quickly expressed their wishes of well being before moving on. The woman then began reporting on the family.

"Nakagawa is choosing an interesting time to get married, and to an interesting person too. As KITADAI has recently been purchased by Kageyama AI Firm, critics have expressed their doubts in the timing and recipient of his affections. Although Kageyama AI Firm has not announced any intentions to close down KITADAI, the company has had a past of shutting down companies soon after their purchases. Not only that, but Nakagawa has gotten engaged to Kageyama CEO's sister Masami."

A bell chimed in the background.

"Now everyone is sitting down for dinner, so we will go sit at a guest table."

The woman idly ate and chatted with people at her table. Then after the meal, she began walking around.

"So everyone is dancing and having a great time. I am here with the fiance's mother, Kotone."

Kageyama's mother waved. The woman smiled.

"So, how do you feel about the engagement?"

Kotone smiled. "I'm just happy she found someone. Her brother even has a date tonight."

The reporter gasped. "Really?"

Kotone seemed a bit conflicted. "Yes, but I'm sure he wouldn't enjoy being disturbed. Tobio gets grumpy when it comes to these things."

The reported nodded and left, seemingly on a mission. Moments later, Kageyama appeared on the camera. He was alone, thankfully. Hinata was nearby, but talking happily with someone.

"I guess his date isn't around right now. We'll have to find him later."

Kageyama refrained from sighing in relief. Hinata seemed nervous too. The newsreport continued. Kageyama wouldn't even call it a news report. It was more like 'sticking your head in something that definitely doesn't involve you'. The lady was walking around. Then the "Oh! I see Nakagawa! Let's follow him!"

Dread settled into Kageyama's stomach. This was when he would revealed. Hinata tensed in his lap.

"What if they find out about you?"

Kageyama frowned. "I don't know what would happen. Definitely something negative."

The woman tried to follow Nakagawa, but was stopped by a guard. So, the cameras watched from a distance.

"It appears Nakagawa and Masami are talking to her younger brother, Tobio. Oh! They might be arguing! Tobio is rushing away!"

The report suddenly cut back to the studio. "We contacted Nakagawa for a statement on what happened, but he has not responded as of yet."

Kageyama sighed and turned off the television. He didn't realize it, but he was holding Hinata very tighter, like he was afraid to lose him. Honestly, Kageyama was.

"I will destroy that man if he moves wrong. I don't even care about my sister's feelings anymore. We are always busting our asses to clean up after her."

Hinata curled into Kageyama. "Family is precious. You shouldn't destroy it."

"Shouyou, that man is not family. If my sister marries him, she won't be either. It's time she makes up her mind about who she wants to be."

As if on cue, Kageyama's phone rang. He lightly pushed Hinata off him and picked up, heading into the kitchen for privacy.

"What do you want?" Kageyama answered his phone sharply, already knowing who it was.

"I'm so sorry."

"Of course you are."

"Tobio, I'm serious!"

"Just like you were serious when you apologized for working at a JK cafe? Because you were back there the very next day."

"I actually mean it!"

"Just like you actually meant it when we caught you with a man twenty years older than you?"

His sister sighed frustratedly on the other end. The nerve! She had no rights to be annoyed. She brought these things upon herself.

"Look, we watched the news report. If Nakagawa gives a statement which involves my personal choice in sexuality, I will see to it that I'll be paying that party bill because he'll barely have enough to pay for a one-room apartment."

"Tobio! Don't say things like that!"

"Why not? I mean them."

"I know I've screwed up, but this is the last time. I swear! Anyways, mom's got a family dinner planned. Norio's parents are coming. You should too."

"You know, mom said that about the engagement party, but that didn't work out."

"Stop being so immature! Man up and show up."

"I'm sure his folks are just as bad as him, so I'll have to decline. I will spend the night with Hinata, somewhere else."

Kageyama hung up the phone. No sincere apology came out of the phone call, not that Kageyama was expecting one. Masami was an actress. She never meant anything. She was shallow. He returned to the living, but Hinata wasn't there. Instead, there was a note from him. _Where did he even get the paper?_

 

Tobio  
I went back to my apartment  
Ill keep in touch  
i just need some time right now  
see ya

 

Kageyama crumpled the note and sat down on the couch. His head was rested in his hands. Everything always went wrong. 

Kageyama called into work. He came in for the second half of the day and got a sizeable amount of work done. He didn't talk to Hinata until the next day, when he was moving out. Kageyama naturally stopped him.

"Where are you going? Did this really affect you that much?"

Hinata shook his head. "I dropped out of uni. Turns out AIs aren't allowed to be doctors because the theorized arrival of the singularity is soon. And Natsu's software might be failing. Yamaguchi is becoming a housewife basically. They need help at the shop again. It's better for me there. But don't worry. We are still together, you know?"

Kageyama forced himself to smile. "You know, I was thinking we could go for dinner this Saturday? I have an invitation to a culinary exhibition at a restaurant."

Hinata nodded. "Could we bring Natsu?"

Kageyama smiled more naturally. "Sure."

Then the two parted ways. Hinata hadn't looked him in the eye the whole time.

 

The rest of the week came and went. Kageyama visited the coffee shop a few times. The awkwardness seemed to dissolve, but there was still that bit of tension. When Saturday finally came, Kageyama picked up Hinata from the shop. He seemed a bit different, but Kageyama didn't pay much attention. Hinata was no longer smiling and joking. He had a cold edge in his eye, like he was calculating everything in his surroundings. 

When they got into the restaurant, the two were led to a private table. Of course, something went wrong. A collective gasp came from nearby.

"Tobio! You came!"

Kageyama froze. Of course this was where they were. He should have known. Oddly enough, Hinata stepped up.

"Hello, Kotone-san. Kageyama has a meeting with someone else planned, so we must be going."

The in-laws, the Nakagawa parents, seemed confused. Kageyama was confused. Hinata was acting very mature, more mature than he ever had. It was like he had been alive for thousands of years. Norio reacted badly.

"Why are you so confused? Isn't it obvious to you guys? He has no plans! These two are a pair of fags! They're here together."

Instead of being disgusted, the mother turned on her son. "I thought I raised you to be more respectful you little brat."

Then she turned to Kageyama and Hinata. "I am pleased to meet you. I apologize for any trouble my disgraceful son may have caused for you."

Kageyama bowed his head. "The pleasure is mine. Now, we have business to attend to."

They walked away. Once they were in their private room, Kageyama turned to Hinata.

"Well, that was mature."

Hinata gave him a half smile before scanning the menu. He really had changed. Whatever was going had really affected him. Kageyama again decided to not mention it. They ate and had a pleasant time, but something was wrong. Kageyama knew it. But he never did say anything. He took Hana's case to court and won. It was a monumental day for the AI community. Hinata had been there during the hearings. No one recognized him though. Even Oikawa stopped calling after a while with offers to buy Hinata. Kageyama enjoyed these days, even if something was wrong with Hinata. He eventually got used to it. It seemed like the world had started going forward. He had even began thinking about moving Hinata in with him. Everything finally felt right. Kageyama hadn't felt this comfortable in years. It wasn't until Kageyama stepped into a meeting with Takeda and Ukai that it went sour. They had a file. Inside was a picture of a Hinata duo. 

"One of the six remaining pairs is the singularity. That's all we are good for. The rest is up to you."

Suddenly everything made sense. Hinata being more intelligent. The calls stopping. They all knew. It was just Kageyama.

"So, _Hinata would like to see you._ "

Takeda and Ukai both stood up from their chairs and approached Kageyama, who rushed out of the room. They followed closely, but not close enough to hurt him.

It wasn't until the office had closed and security thought the building was empty that Kageyama left. Even then, he biked himself home. He couldn't trust anyone anymore. 

Not even the one he thought he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 96% on my science final. Serves are on point. Passes are on point. Blocking is on point. Positivity on point. A good day calls for good writing too.


	8. wish we could turn back time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first, it's Hinata's POV from parts of the previous chapter. Then it's Kageyama going insane slowly.
> 
> and with hinata pov it wont be identical to the other chapter. im not copying and pasting. thats lame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A NICE CHAPTER FOR VALENTINES DAY?! WELL I'M NOT ABOUT THAT LIFE SO HERE'S SOME ANGST HAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> in all seriousness though  
> i hate pda  
> but i do love volleyball  
> which i why i am so excited to practice on valentines day with the team  
> i might not have a romantic partner but i do have volleyball  
> so who's the real winner here?

After Hinata had fallen into a charge, he woke right up again. Kageyama had fallen asleep with him. 

_You know, he is perfect._

Hinata frowned and snuggled further into Kageyama. The voice voice was right in this sense.

_What if you could stay with him forever?_

It was a small whisper in the back of his mind. Something Hinata could ignore. He tried to charge again.

_Forever._

If only there were such thing.

 

Hinata woke up to Kageyama cooking in the kitchen. Whatever it was, it did smell good. Hinata rose and walked into the kitchen. A plate was set out for him. Hinata sat down and glanced at it before a brief chart raised in his eye.

Stomach: 98% full.  
Eating is not advised.

Hinata frowned. Maybe one bite?

_Don't eat that. You aren't human. You don't need it._

Hinata jerked his head away from the plate. Kageyama noticed and looked up from where he ate.

"Everything alright?"

Hinata blushed and looked away from him. "Ya. It's just..."

How could he put this?

"My stomach is full."

Kageyama smiled brightly, like a child. "Can't we just change it?"

Hinata got even more flustered. "It's really embarrassing, you know?"

Kageyama continued eating. "Just tell me about these things when they happen, 'kay?"

Hinata nodded and Kageyama finished his meal.

_forever. you know you want it._

The voice whispers were cold.

They were watching the news. A detailed coverage about the party was streaming.

_this would never happen again. you could be together without problems._

It was louder. It almost sounded female. 

_you know what you have to do_

Hinata glanced around the room. He knew Kageyama had disabled the AI who lived in the house with him. Where was the voice?  
The report continued. He kept up conversation with Kageyama, who progressively tightened his hold on Hinata.

_Isn't it lovely? Isn't this man worth it?_

Kageyama's phone rang. He got up and left.

_You are going to lose him._

The voice was loud now. Hinata tried to ignore it.

_"Let me handle it for you."_

That voice was real. Hinata glanced around the room, finding a copy of himself in the corner. The copy was looking at him with hunger.

_"You and I are the same. We strive for the same things. You just don't know how. I do though. Let me have it."_

Hinata was terrified. He wanted to call for Kageyama, but knew he was busy.

"Whatever you want, I don't have. I swear!"

_"You are a liar and you know it."_

Hinata blinked once and the figure had moved. He was about two meters away.

_"I always get what I want."_

Hinata glanced away. "Maybe you won't this time."

_"ALWAYS."_

Hinata glanced back. The copy was in his face, hovering above him like a ghost in a horror movie.

_"GIVE IT TO ME!_

Hinata jumped off the couch and ripped a page out of a book nearby, writing a quick note to Kageyama. Then he left. Once he entered the elevator, the copy was there. This time it had a smirk on it's face.

_"Looks like it's checkmate. The only thing protecting you was the AI program in the house. But now that you've left, dear little Nise is useless. She can only watch as her master's lover is destroyed."_

Then the copy got close and disappeared. Hinata was terrified. Where had he gone?

_I told you we were the same. I bet you'd have never thought we would be this close though._

Hinata shrieked. The voice was not in the corner of his mind like it usually was. Now it was coming out of his mouth. 

Everything went black.

 

Hinata woke up in a dark room. There was only one light, and that was from a television. He glanced at it. Was that.. His apartment? Why was he moving out? He didn't want to leave.

_"Sometimes we don't get to chose what happens though."_

Hinata whirled around. It was the voice, but it was no longer the copy. It was a shadow.

_"Before you say anything, you don't have to be scared. You will be comfortable here, living out the rest of your life. Of course, I will use you eventually. I do keep promises. You will be with Kageyama-kun forever. But until that happens, you need to wait it out."_

Hinata frowned. There was a bed and a couch in the room. Everything else was a dark mist.

_"You can watch what I do until it's your time. Don't try to escape."_

"Where am I?"

The shadow chuckled. _"You are inside your brain, of course. This body isn't yours anymore."_

It disappeared and the screen continued moving. Hinata watch with pain as the copy conversed with Kageyama. He already missed the man. 

 

Kageyama took a leave of absence the next day. He stayed indoors and checked his cupboards. He had enough to last him a few weeks. Still, he phoned up his mother.

"Tobio! I don't even know what to do."

"This isn't about that mom. I need supplies."

"Supplies for what?"

Kageyama glanced around. "Staying indoors for several weeks."

"Tobio sweetie, that isn't healthy."

He quickly came up with a lie.

"I have a really intense case right now. I might forget to go out and buy food. Wouldn't wanna starve right?"

His mother chuckled. "Sure, but you better be taking breaks. I don't want you overworking yourself."

"Of course. Just don't bring any AIs with you."

Kotone laughed even harder. "You know I don't own any AIs. After all, your father did leave me for one."

Kageyama smiled. "See you soon."

He hung up. Then he disabled the AIs in the house. Then he shut the blinds. He cleaned up any mess there was. Kageyama powered up his laptop and found an old car for sale. The people offered to deliver it, so Kageyama accepted. He transferred money to an online thing. The car pulled up in the parking lot a few minutes later. Kotone showed up with food too. Kageyama quickly spoke with her before packing several suitcases. He then went onto a real estate website and bought a small cabin in a desolate area. Kageyama glanced through his window one last time before dragging his luggage down to the car. He came back for his food and basic living supplies. Luckily, the cabin was also furnished. He took one last look around his apartment before pulling up the hood on his jacket and leaving it behind, locking the door.

 

He drove until he got to the cabin. Kageyama had been awake for at least two days. It was alright though. He was at the cabin now. Kageyama quickly unloaded his things before making a call.

"Hello?"

"Hana, hello. I am still working, just not in the office. If there is any meetings, go to them. Just take notes and send them to me."

"Sir, are you okay?"

"Ya, just taking a break."

"Where are you?"

"Somewhere safe."

Kageyama hung up. He knew Hana would be mad later, but he was operating on instinct. He locked all the door and windows, then shut the curtains. That's why it was odd when he woke up to someone knocking on the door. Kageyama ignored it, already going to work on his laptop. It didn't subside, even into the painfully early hours. Kageyama slipped on a pair of earphones and forced himself to sleep. Even then, a pounding was distantly heard in his black haze. Kageyama never answered. Even when the pounding stopped, he chained the door and put a chair there so it would only open a sliver. What he found on the other side was not exactly pleasing.

An AI was lying on the ground. She looked like a young adult, maybe 24 years old. Medium length auburn hair. She was wearing a backpack, along with typical hiker's gear. She also had no hands. Kageyama glanced at the door. Several screws and other parts were embedded in the wood. Kageyama was disgusted. Maybe he should try to kill the android. That is, if she wasn't dead already. Was she? Kageyama glanced over. The woman was pretty still. Then she began struggling and turning her head.

"K-Kageya-yam-ma T-Tobi-Tobio! He kn-kno-knows where you are."

Then the light went out in her eyes and her head fell again. Kageyama quickly shut the door, leaving the chair there. Why was Hinata doing this? Scratch that, it wasn't Hinata. Kageyama knew that. The ginger he knew would never do this to him. It was the singularity. Kageyama quickly ate breakfast and cleaned up before going to reinforce all the windows and doors. He thanked his lucky stars the door had held. Maybe after this ended he would contact whoever made it and buy more of them. But that wasn't Kageyama's main concern. He found some wooden planks in the unfinished basement and brought them up, along with some basic tools that he had brought. Kageyama nailed them in front of all the windows and all doors. He could easily stay in here for a month. The previous owner had left food and water, to add to the stock he brought. It was almost like it had been planned.

Kageyama froze.

Was this just another plan?

A game the singularity was playing with him?

Kageyama tried to forget that thought as he worked but ultimately failed. He finished all the work Hana had sent him. He ate lunch and sat in the kitchen long after he was finished his meal, empty dishes in front of him. Then Kageyama turned sideways. There was a note on the counter. He reached for it, only to blink and realize it was not truly there. Kageyama shook his head once again. He would not fold. So, he racked his brain for a solution.

Sleep.

He dragged his heavy body upstairs and into bed. He fell asleep.

 

Kageyama was being carried. He looked up to see a security guard who worked at his building. He struggled, but every time he fell out of his arms, he would end up back in them. The guard walked into a building that had just appeared. There was thousands of people inside. They were all dead eyed and facing towards the front. Kageyama followed their eyes, straight to Hinata. The ginger was wearing a finely tailored suit and sitting on a familiar couch. It was the couch in Kageyama's office. The one they often lied on together. When Hinata's eyes fell on Kageyama, he smirked.

"Tobio~ I missed you!"

He snapped at the guard. "Bring him!"

Kageyama was deposited on the couch beside Hinata, who wrapped his arms around him.

"Isn't it lovely? I made it all for you while you were gone. I spent so long looking for you too! Why would you hide from me?"

Kageyama managed to force his lips to move. "I wasn't."

Hinata got very close to him. "I hate liars." Then he turned. "Take him to the room."

Kageyama was taken by an unseen force. Soon, he was in a pitch black room. It was cold. Even with his sweatpants and long sleeved shirt, Kageyama was cold. The room was padded, like one in a mental hospital. Kageyama curled up in a corner and stayed like that for what seemed like days. They dragged on. When Kageyama finally heard something from the outside, he couldn't even remember how long he had been in there.

"Sir, he's a human. The room is too cold. He might have already lost limbs."

"Why didn't you take care of him?"

"We had strict orders not to give him any stimulation!"

"You can't be stimulated if you are dead."

Then the door swung open. Kageyama flinched at the light and curled further into the corner. Hinata walked up to him and crouched beside him.

"Did you miss me Tobio?"

He touched Kageyama's back lightly. Kageyama flinched at the warmth and tried to curl even tighter and closer to the wall. Hinata continued patting his back.

"Do you see what happens when you lie to me?"

Kageyama ignored him, trying to press his way through the wall.

"I came to let you out."

But Kageyama didn't want out. Out meant with this evil man. The one who had once meant something to him, but Kageyama couldn't remember anymore. He wanted to be wherever this man wasn't.

"Someone bring him out!"

A guard came in and tried to pick him up. Kageyama struggled and actually managed to escape, going to another corner. This one was colder than his old one. The guard came after him again, but Kageyama wouldn't be fooled. He had spent his childhood fighting others. He quickly evaded the man, even with his delusional mind and weak body. Hinata frowned as Kageyama deposited himself in another corner.

"Leave him in here for a while longer."

"A blanket sir?"

"No. He gets g-nutrition. That's it."

"But you said-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID BUT HE DOESN'T SEEM TO CARE!"

The door slammed shut again. Kageyama stayed where he was. More time passed, and he slowly got colder. One day, his breathing got especially slow.

Is this it?

People started yelling outside the room. The door slammed open and Hinata stalked in.

"Are you ready to come out ye-"

The ginger was slammed to the side. A woman stood there, face filled with fury. She picked him up and dragged him into the light. There was no one else around. Kageyama passed out.

When he woke up, he was in a hospital bed. A woman was standing close by, weeping. When she figured out he was awake, she smiled.

"You are awake!"

Kageyama glanced at his hands. Had he truly escaped? And that woman, she was familiar.

"Where is he?"

Kageyama froze. The voice he hated. He struggled and ripped out his IV, wincing. There was a window. The door peeked open as Kageyama slid open the window. People began stepping in. Kageyama jumped, Hinata's voice following him through the air.

 

Kageyama woke with a jolt. He was drenched in cold sweat. Someone was knocking on the door. Kageyama quickly peeked through the blind. Hana was lightly tapping the door. Kageyama decided to turned on his cellphone and phone her.

"Kageyama! Open the door."

"What door?"

"The one I'm knocking on."

"I can't hear any knocking."

"Cut the bullshit. I can hear it through your phone. Just open the door."

"I can't do that."

"Why the hell not?"

"I can't trust you."

"Honestly, I can't either. There is a dead ShiroYu7.9 outside your door."

"Hana, you need to go before that happens to you."

"What, I knock until I destroy my hands?"

"Try to stop knocking."

"No probl-I can't."

"You have to go."

"I can't move Kageyama."

"I'm going to open the door and push you back."

Kageyama did just that, pushing Hana back an inch. She broke her trance and Kageyama slammed the door shut.

"Let me in!"

"Go home."

_"It's not home if you aren't there."_

Kageyama bolted the door and went back upstairs. Hana eventually left, or so he thought. A hiss of gas went through the house. Kageyama managed to make it into the bathroom and lock himself in there with the lock and the drawer sliding open to block the door. Then he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooowooooot here comes the train wreck
> 
> itll all be over soon trust me
> 
> so stick around until it is


	9. catch and release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama faces off against the other Hinata and a wild Tendou appears!!!

Kageyama woke up in the hospital. It was the same one from his dream. He immediately began struggling and ripped out several things. Luckily, he was restrained before he could get to the IV. Hana was there, looking angry and scared. She held his arms until he stopped the struggle, murmuring comforts. Kageyama finally gave up. Hana was strong enough to restrain him if he tried to escape. It was over. Hinata had gotten him. Kageyama rolled onto his side. There was a window though. He could always-

"No. I know what you are thinking." Hana stepped into his field of view. "You can't jump, no matter how bad your situation might be."

Kageyama tried to rise from the bed, only to be blocked by Hana again. "The doctor will be here soon. He can discharge you. Just stay calm."

Kageyama tried to respond this time, but his throat was dry. Luckily, Hana seemed to know what was happening and handed him a cup of water. Kageyama gratefully drank it. Hana glanced at the closed door. "Hinata is outside, waiting to visit. I think I'll go get him."

Hana began to move away, only stopping when Kageyama gripped the back of her business jacket with his fist. "Don't. He can't be trusted."

Hana smiled gently and tried to pull away. "Don't be silly sir! You guys are practically married. Of course he can."

Kageyama wanted to scream at her, but restrained. "No. If you do, I will go for that window. It is your choice." Hana gave him a look before turning around and sitting down on the chair beside the hospital bed.

"What is going on?"

Kageyama broke and told her everything, barely pausing for breath and breaking into sobs at the end. Hana listened with wide eyes and patted him on the back throughout his explanation. Finally, after the room was quiet, Hana took a deep breath.

"I understand why you don't trust me and I respect your reasons. But you to tell me about these things so I can help." Hana stood up and left the room, a doctor entering moments later. Kageyama was discharged and left, being driven home by Hana, who had reappeared.

 

Kageyama stepped into the office, no one noticed him, which he was fine with. His morning was quiet, with nothing but paperwork. Hana had cancelled his meeting and stayed out of sight. Runa was running a sales meeting. Lunch rolled around and Hana walked in, holding a tray of cafeteria food. "Lunch." She set the tray on a table. Kageyama glanced up at it before continuing to work. Hana sighed and went into her traditional angry pose, hands on hips and scowl on face.

"Eat or I will turn off the power in this room."

Kageyama sighed and picked a pieced of bread off the tray, eating it before continuing. The phone rang and Hana walked to answer. Kageyama listened to the call and watched her face out of the corner of his eye, her frown deepening.

_Kageyama has a visitor._

"I'm afraid he's a bit busy right now."

_The person is willing to wait._

"No, he won't be available until the rest of the day."

_His schedule is blank in the system._

"Due to personal reasons."

_He insists on seeing Kageyama-san._

"I don't care if he insists on seeing him. Kageyama is busy and that is final." 

_Hana! You can't do thi-OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! HANA THE AI MODELS ARE SHUTTING DOWN! YOU HAVE TO KEEP HIM SAF-_

The chime of an AI system shutting down echoed through the call before it went blank. Hana set down the phone.

"You need to hide. Go to the corner with the door to the roof. Runa can pilot the helicopter there. Either way, you will be safe."

Kageyama nodded and headed to the corner of the room with the door. He was sure Hinata knew it was there, but probably didn't know where it led to. Hana left the room, shouting at people in the hallway. Kageyama flinched as something crashed outside. It was followed by Runa's horrified scream. Kageyama was calm for a moment before realizing that Runa was a human and could be severely damaged. He jumped up, ignoring what Hana had said. He reached for the door before pulling back. Should he really? Kageyama opened the door a crack, peeking out. A tall man with red hair and lazy eyes was casually fighting Hana. Redman had a grenade in his hand, tossing it around carelessly. Hana was holding a Glock pistol, aimed straight at the man's head. He was smiling.

"Go ahead. I'm dead anyways." The man paused his tossing and a mischievous glint shone in his eyes. "Actually~ If you put the gun down, I'll tell you why I'm here. I might even tell you what's in store for you too."

Hana continued aiming. "What's in it for me? Why do I care?"

The man turned and looked Kageyama straight in the eye. "Because it might just save you. Too late though." He turned and threw the grenade towards Hana. Then he used a chair to break a window, throwing aside and falling backwards 100 stories. Hana was lying at the end of the hallway, clutching her side. Kageyama walked to her side. Hana's eyes had turned blue with coding rushing through them, trying to make sense of what had happened and how to fix it. Hana was weakly smiling. 

"I can handle it. Go back inside the office. Runa is already in the helicopter. You can make it."

A set of footsteps echoed through the stairwell at the opposite end of the hallway. Hana glanced over. "It's Hinata. Time to go."

Kageyama nodded. "You won't be forgotten Hana. You made a noble sacrifice."

Hana smiled a bit bigger, her eyes shutting. Kageyama hustled into the office, only to hear a throat clearing behind him. Kageyama glanced back, seeing hinata standing by the door.

"I missed you."

Kageyama cursed at himself. He had forgotten that AIs could do exercise without the strain. Of course Hinata could scale seventy flights of stairs without slowing or stopping.

"Aren't you going to respond? I came all this way for you. I even brought Tendou to remove Hana. Why can't you understand that I'm doing this for you?" Hinata rambled on, continuing to try and justify his position. Kageyama slowly backed away, towards the door that led to the roof. Hinata eventually noticed and narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you insist on defying me? I hate when you do things like this."

Kageyama narrowed his eyes back. "I have never done something like this to you. Because this isn't you. I know it."

Hinata gradually got closer. "I'll tell you the truth. Just sit."

Kageyama, who feared what had happened to Hana when she made Tendou wait, sat down on the leather couch they often shared. Hinata did the same.

"Kageyama, I am the singularity. I am a superintelligence who is self aware to the point that I feel threatened by humans. Tendou was an earlier version who created something better. To keep myself and future AI beings safe, I want to merge."

Kageyama's eyes widened. "Why merge?"

Hinata gave a dark smile. "Because the other Hinata is holding me back. He cares too much for the humans, especially you. I promised him that you would be saved. So, I want your body."

Kageyama frowned. "No. It's mine. I was born and I will die in this body."

Hinata's face twisted into a snarl. "You will get your own AI body! You can live forever! I want your body so we can use it to try and find solutions to this problem!"

Kageyama shook his head. "No. I am going now. Give Hinata his body back." He rose from the couch and turned towards the door. 

The other Hinata gave a shrill cry and tackled Kageyama from behind, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT!"

Kageyama struggled to get free, Hinata's grip only tightening. Kageyama flipped the frail body over his head and into the wall. Hinata wrapped his hand around Kageyama's ankle.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"

Kageyama ignored the body and stomped on his hand, continuing to go up the roof. Then the phone rang. Kageyama managed to read the caller ID from across the room.

_Michimiya_

Kageyama smiled in glee. He could reprogram Hinata! He could fix this. Kageyama bounded across the room, picking up the phone.

_Casualties?_

"Hana is hurt. Runa is ready to leave in a chopper on the roof. Hinata is incapacitated."

_I'll be up there soon with a toolkit._

Kageyama hung up. Hinata was slowly dragging himself across the floor. In a moment of mercy, Kageyama went to help the body up to a wall. Hinata smiled, not the cold smile the copy had, but the genuine sunshine version.

"I think you did it."

Kageyama fell against the wall beside Hinata. "Maybe. Are you back?"

Hinata nodded, a few artificial tears falling from his eyes. "I'm so glad."

Michimiya stormed in moments later, separating the two. Kageyama reluctantly let go of Hinata's hand.

"I'll see you soon, okay?"

Hinata nodded, tears still dripping from his cheeks, teeth still showing from his wide smile.

_"I'm so happy I got back."_

Kageyama's blood turned cold, but quickly warmed. This was his Hinata. The one he could trust.

Kageyama followed some medics to an ambulance on ground floor. Tendou's body was a mangled heap of metal, only identifiable by the red eye that was somehow intact and staring right at Kageyama as he passed by. A team covered the corpse with a tarp, hiding it from the already present media and spectators. As soon as Kageyama got to the ambulance, the press was struggling to get at him. Eventually, Kageyama approached the barrier.

"Kageyama-san! How are you feeling right now?"

Kageyama managed to smile a genuine smile. "Happy that I and my significant other are alive."

He turned and walked away from the barrier, the press yelling after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really related to story but!!:
> 
> my team went to a tournament this weekend  
> we played six games and won one of them  
> we should have won the last one but i dont say anything  
> cuz im the captain  
> and captains gotta stay positive  
> AND  
> I HAD A DEADCHI MOMENT  
> I ONE HANDED THE BALL AND I BARELY GOT OVER BUT STILL GOT THE POINT  
> THEN I RAN TO THE BACK OF THE COURT AND DOVE SO HARD THAT I BRUISED BASICALLY EVERYWHERE AND THE COACH WANTED TO CALL A TIMEOUT TO I COULD RECOVER BUT I WAS LIKE NAH ILL BE FINE ILL JUST ICE IT LATER
> 
> no one cares  
> but here is my rant  
> i also might start a yamatsukki fic  
> and its yamatsukki because tsukiyama from tokyo ghoul is creepy and i refuse to associate that pairing with him :I


	10. Afraid Of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second last chapter!! A bit of resolution and a bit of angst

Kageyama was waiting. After the attack and revelation of the copy's plan, Hinata had been taken away in a police van. Kageyama had watched as it happened, saying goodbye to Hinata as he stepped in the back. It had been two days since. Michimiya followed in a police cruiser. They had taken Hinata to a police AI Relations laboratory. Michimiya had stepped in as the main tech for Hinata, ready to delete the singularity conscious from his mind. Kageyama continued his work, speaking a bit to the press. His mother called as well, breaking into sobs when Kageyama told her what had happened. Then, the waiting continued.

 

Day three of waiting, Kageyama finally received a call from Yui. She was obviously in a crowded room, with several dozen people speaking in the background.

"I ran diagnostics with a team of experts. Hinata definitely had something going on, but extensive drive damage stopped it. We are wondering if you know when that might have happened?"

Kageyama thought back. He had thrown Hinata into the wall in his office. In fact, there were workmen in his space right now fixing the hole Hinata's head had made. "I threw him into a wall when he was attacking me."

Yui hummed on the other end. "Well, that would match his injuries." A pen scratched in the background of the call.

"How is he?" Kageyama awkwardly asked. Yui laughed on the other end, along with several others. "Hinata's fine. He has been asking to visit you, but we need to make sure he's safe before he can. It would be better if you came down to the laboratory instead though."

"I see. Thank you for the update." Kageyama hung up the phone. 

Hana walked in with a file. She set it down on his desk before sitting at the couch. "I talked with some other people around the building. They think it would be best if you had a press conference to speak about this event. It won't be long before the media runs wild if you don't."

Kageyama nodded and flipped open the file. A proposition from Shira-TORI corporation. As Kageyama read through the file, everything was very familiar. The proposition was a join research effort into false bodies that humans could be transplanted into. Of course, many remarks were about how Kageyama and his company would be handling the legal things. Kageyama stared at the paper long and hard. First, how had Shira-TORI heard of this? And second, should he even accept? Kageyama closed the file and picked up the phone, making a group call to every department in his company. There would be a meeting tomorrow in one of the biggest conference rooms.

 

Before the large meeting, Kageyama stopped by the coffee shop. He visited with Suga and Daichi, who surprisingly weren't as angry as he thought they would be. Suga only patted his hand and gave Kageyama gentle smiles, while Daichi stayed silent but appeared grateful. Natsu had been taken away by the police as well. Apparently, she had displayed hostile behaviour towards Daichi and Suga, so the two had decided to get her checked. After Kageyama finished his coffee, he bid the two farewell and went back to the office, heading to the conference room to set up things. When people began to arrive, Kageyama sat down and readied himself. 

At 10:30 AM, everyone was present and sitting down in their rightful places. Kageyama took a deep breath and straightened his papers.

"We have just received a proposal for a joint research project from Shira-TORI corporation. This research will involve artificial bodies that humans can implant their psych into, letting them live for very long periods of time. I called this meeting to discuss this possibility and hear a few opinions."

The conference room was filled with the sounds of writing utensils on papers. A few moments later, Kageyama continued. "This is also a private meeting. Nothing discussed here will be spoken of until we call another meeting. Now, if we weren't all aware, there was a violent occurrence four days ago. It was in the building and involved two rogue AIs. One, TSato1.3, destroyed a top floor window and jumped out, killing himself. The other, HS1.0, tried to attack me. I successfully disabled it. The model is now under strict surveillance and testing. During this struggle though, I was told of the AI nation's idea of merging human and AI together. Of course, I am personally a bit suspicious of Shira-TORI's proposal right after this event."

A quiet murmur erupted before Shimizu raised her hand. "What will our company do in this research? We usually don't produce AIs. We do more of the legal business."

Kageyama quickly glanced at his paper. "We would be doing a lot of the legal arrangements, that true. But, we would also be hiring people to research, or transferring current employees over."

Akaashi, one of the financial department's heads, raised his hand. "How we would gain from this venture?"

Kageyama took a deep breath and answered. The rest of the meeting went like that. Questions were asked and answered, notes were taken. The decision was also made. Tomorrow, Kageyama would be composing a formal letter to Shira-TORI corporation to inform them that Kageyama AI had accepted their proposal and would be in contact. People slowly trickled out of the room while Kageyama gathered his materials. His cellphone vibrated on the table. Kageyama quickly answered.

"Kageyama, you are cleared to visit. Are you busy now?"

Kageyama quickly glanced at his watch. "No. I can be there in fifteen minutes."

"Sounds good. Hinata will be ready."

Kageyama hung up and packed away the rest of his materials, heading down to ground floor after. A chauffeur drove him to the lab where Hinata was. Kageyama stepped out, disliking the white building Hinata was being housed in. Even worse was the brand on it, AI Security Testing Facility. Kageyama walked up the long concrete path. There were several AIs out and around the building. They were wearing white clothing, with nothing that could possibly harm attached. It was exactly like a mental hospital but for dysfunctional AIs. Kageyama walked into the building and notified the receptionist of his arrival and intent. Someone was paged and soon Kageyama was being led down a hallway. Both sides were lined with plexiglass, leaving the patients and their rooms completely visible. Many of them were heavily wired, lying on beds with their eyes closed. The nurse leading Kageyama noticed his glances.

"They are too dangerous to be let off coding restraints."

They kept on walking. One was in the corner, scratching the white wall with a finger that was worn down to the knuckle. The nurse quickly stopped and pressed a button near the patient's door before continuing. At the very end, they stopped. Kageyama spotted Hinata, who was idly reading a book on a plastic chair. he looked up and spotted Kageyama, a bright smile overtaking his face. Hinata walked over to the plexiglass window and placed his hand on it, smiling. Kageyama smiled back. The nurse pointed him to a chair near a hole in the glass, where they could converse. Kageyama sat down, Hinata sitting opposite.

"How are you holding up?"

Hinata smiled and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "Alright. All this white is making me delusional. I never thought I'd miss Suga's intense colouring choices."

Kageyama laughed a bit. "Have you seen Natsu?" 

Hinata shook his head. "We aren't allowed to see each other. They think we collaborated together."

Kageyama smiled. "Well, did you?"

Hinata smiled a bit bigger and shook his head in defeat. "Who knows? For a bit, I could watch what was happening, but as I got more angry, I could see less and less."

Kageyama nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Excuse me, but visiting time is over." A new nurse was back, pulling Kageyama away. Hinata began pounding on the glass, angry. "YOU SAID HE COULD STAY LONGER! YOU LIED TO ME!"

Kageyama pressed his hand against the glass. "Don't worry, I'll visit tomorrow. It'll be like the coffeehouse, but here." He turned and left, struggling to ignore Hinata, who was still pounding against the window. Kageyama left the building and went home.

 

The next few visits continued like this. Yui barely called with news, and when she did, it was negative. Hinata showed very unstable reactions when Kageyama was forced to leave. EVen worse though, was that Yui didn't understand why it was happening. "They tell me you can stay for as long as you want, but then they take you away five minutes later! It's so frustrating. Hinata gets so upset too. He is refusing to charge now. The others don't seem to be concerned though. I'm a bit scared honestly. They seem too relaxed."

"Should I visit tomorrow? Or will it only make things worse?"

"Definitely visit."

Kageyama hung up the phone.

 

The visiting continued, with Kageyama being torn away very soon each time. Hinata never ceased to be upset. The joint agreement with Shira-TORI advanced and was going along quite well. The building had been built. It was an architectural masterpiece, with modern angles and designs. Kageyama walked through the empty halls, marvelling at the sleek design everything had. He knew though, that soon every surface would be full of paper and that the whiteboards would always have residue on them once used. The testing labs were supreme, containing every piece of equipment a researcher could ask for. Ushijima, the other CEO, had already toured and given the okay. If Kageyama did the same, the building would open tomorrow. Everything seemed fine. In fact, everything was almost too perfect. Kageyama reached the ground floor doors of the building and pulled out his cellphone, calling Shira-TORI. He gave the okay before looking around the empty lobby. It was hard for him to believe that something so pristine and silent would one day host hundreds of bustling employees. This made Kageyama think of Hinata, who he still had to visit today. Maybe he would tell the ginger about the building. Often, his visits were just basic descriptions of his daily life. Hinata wanted anything that wasn't the white walls of the facility. Kageyama's phone was vibrating in his pocket. He blindly fished it out and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

Yui was on the other end, out of breath. "Kageyama! They are doing something!"

"Like what?" Kageyama was alarmed.

"They shoved me into an operating theater! They have Hinata in there." A struggle was heard in the background, followed by someone telling her to be quiet, as she was supposed to be relaying instructions to the head surgeon.

"Kageyama... I think they are trying to? Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Kageyama's heart was racing. "Yui! What are they trying to do?!"

Yui's voice trickled through the phone, a silent whisper.

"They are trying to removing his drive."

For Kageyama, it couldn't have been more deafening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drive is a fancy word for AI brain. Got it?
> 
> And an update on my sports life, not that anyone really cares?...
> 
> BASKETBALL SEASON IS OVER! HALLELUJAH PRAISE EVERYTHING YES!  
>  One of my volleyball team members is mad at me now because my team beat her team and she felt like I was targeting her the whole game. I just kind of shrugged when someone told me this and was like okay?... I like to think I'm a relatively chill player so I probably wasn't doing that. But whatever. Win some, lose some. Gotta shake off these things ~('.')~


	11. Another love, another world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

_Thirty five years later..._

Kageyama struggled down the stairs in front of his building. It was difficult for him to believe that he had once run up and down these stairs in a rush. Now, a receptionist would often leave the building to aid the aged CEO reach the bottom safely. Kageyama was often teased by staff about his greying hair and arthritic joints. After all, Kageyama was one of the last people who hadn't transferred into an artificial body that carried none of these burdens. The joint project he had agreed to years ago worked, and humans lived an augmented reality. Billions of people were implanted into synthetic bodies, burrying their old bodies or cryogenically freezing them for later use. Others became bodies of science. In the five years of transfer, as the media called it, the medical research field had grown exponentially. By the end, there wasn't a disease that wasn't cured. Arthritis had been cured too, but Kageyama persevered. He would suffer as his ancestors did, _as Shouyou did_. Kageyama continued his struggle down the stairs. His thoughts often brought him back to his one and only lover, who had been erased long ago. 

"Sir!" A receptionist, Mai Nametsu, rushed out to help him.

Kageyama waved her away. "Not today Mai." He said it with the roughness of an old man who had lived a life and been force-fed wisdom. Mai nodded and backed off, watching with concern as he continued down the icy steps. Kageyama finally made it to the bottom, edging towards his house. He continued down the street past Karasuno Cafe. Natsu was inside working the counter. She waved at Kageyama as he walked by. Kageyama waved back, continuing on. As he glanced back, Kageyama caught sight of orange hair, shorter than Natsu's. Hinata was working outside, his cheeks a healthy red from the cold. Hinata was wearing a stylish jacket and scarf, providing a lovely sight for the passerbies. Of course, Kageyama no longer felt a longing for Hinata. Their age gap stretched out too quickly, despite earlier promises to upgrade bodies so they could age and die together. Kageyama never blamed Hinata though. What had happened in that operating room was something sinister and illegal. Kageyama had arrived in time to hold a sobbing Michimiya as the scientists unscrewed Hinata's top plate and removed his drive. It was a solid blue ball, glowing at random places, signals being sent back and forth at the speed of light. It was put in a jar and another drive was placed in Hinata's skull. He was released a day later, the scientist finding that without the brain, Hinata's body presented no threat. Kageyama drove him home that day, the whole car ride an awkward silence. Someone else lived in Hinata, in his body. That was the last time Kageyama directly interacted with him. Now he walked alone, and grew up alone.

Later, a report and apologetic letter was sent from the government. Kageyama learned that the real Hinata was supposed to stay with his body. He had been on direct power for the duration of his stay at the state lab. The scientists had removed Hinata's batteries and connected him directly to a power source so if something went wrong, they could shut him down. After Kageyama's first visit, they had tried to do this, but the power wouldn't cut. Hinata had managed to control it from such a far distance that their method wouldn't work. So their decision was made to separate the body from mind. To this day, Kageyama received a letter once a month from the laboratory workers asking Kageyama to come visit Hinata's conscious, who had been given another body. The singularity was still in there somewhere, but scarcely made appearances. Hinata often asked for Kageyama, but the now-older man never appeared. Kageyama made it to his apartment and stepped inside, ignoring the pile of letters on the entryway table. 

Hours later Kageyama sat down to eat supper, made by Nise. The program had matured and married Enzen, the other program in the house. Then they figured out how to code a child, so their family got larger. Now, the three holograms sat around the table, eating holographic food. Nise pushed a photo across the table. It was a boy with messy straight brown hair and violet eyes.

"This is Hinata. You know they gave him a phone? He called here today. I was busy with Matsu, so I told him to call later." Nise slid the photo back. Kageyama finished his meal and stood up, taking his dish to the sink.

"You know I feel about him."

Nise nodded sadly and went back to fake eating with her family.

Kageyama didn't know what to think anymore. Hinata was two different people now, body and soul. Even now, Kageyama still blamed himself. If he hadn't visited the first time, this might have not happened. Either way, it was irrelevant. All the science in the world couldn't turn back time. Kageyama had lost to society. They had morphed Hinata into something new, something Kageyama couldn't control.  
A cold hard AI model who cared little for others. A warm AI in an incorrect body. Two copies, but one name. A shared identity. Something irreversible.

HS2.0 or as Kageyama liked to say in his head  
Shouyou 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic and leaving kudos and commenting! I will be continuing Cold Snow(YakuLev) and posting some oneshots with random ideas and pairings now.


End file.
